


Stupid Human Resilience

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gore, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Prisoner Shiro, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Shiro wakes up in the Galra prison after the Kerberos mission is attacked. Everything is unfamiliar to him, but there is one thing he is sure of, humans are not alone in the universe. He’s now trapped as a prisoner by an alien race known as the Galra and they are determined to break him down. Shiro won't give up easily and knows he can find his way out. While imprisoned, he meets a half-Galra Prince named Keith. He is struck by how different Keith seems than the other Galra. Shiro doesn’t quite know if he can trust the prince, but Keith just might become his way out of captivity.





	1. Awake and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Shiro Big Bang and I'm super proud of it. My artists for this are [Lijau](https://lijau.tumblr.com/post/167110009177/stupid-human-resilience-by) and [dork-sen](http://dork-sen.tumblr.com/post/167106080092/aaaaand-heres-the-art-i-made) I love the pieces they've made for this! Super talent artists so go check them out.

Everything was dark; that was the first thing Shiro noticed when he opened his eyes.

 

It was so dark that Shiro barely felt like he’d opened his eyes at all. He blinked a couple of times to try to bring something, anything, into focus. He had been lying on a cold, metallic floor that reminded him of the inside of a spaceship. Shiro’s whole body felt heavy, like it wanted to drag him back down into sleep. It was like fighting through quicksand as he struggled and thrashed around but got nowhere. His eyelids felt heavy and started to close on their own. Shiro felt like he was fighting a losing battle, but he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to figure out what was going on: when had he passed out?  If he did pass out, then who was flying their ship? 

 

There was a pounding in his head that hindered him from truly concentrating. Again he tried to think back to what happened, but his memories were just a swirl of fog. He blinked several times until he could see a set of iron bars in front of him. He sat up quickly, too quickly, and nearly fell back down as his head spun with vertigo.

 

_ No!  _ He wanted to cry out, but he bit his in tongue in fear of making too much noise.  _ We’re not on our own ship! _

 

The mission had been going successfully, Kerberos was the furthest any of their ships had ever flown to before. Matthew and Samuel Holt were extracting ice from Kerberos to look for fossils or other things from Pluto’s moon. They were thrilled about it, and even if Shiro didn’t feel quite as excited, he was happy for them. Then everything changed. A large battleship had suddenly appeared, as if it had materialized out of thin air, and then after that… after that everything went foggy again. If Shiro’s mind was a blackboard, then it was as if someone had wiped it clean. No matter how many times he strained to think, there was nothing: no memories of their ship being attacked, no memories of how they got here, and no memories of the beings who captured them.  _ Nothing _ . 

 

Shiro looked beyond the bars in front of him, only to be met with another set of bars. All he knew was that they were in some sort of prison. Other than that, he knew nothing; nothing was becoming some sort of theme here, a theme that terrified Shiro down to his core. 

 

Shiro was brave, he was smart, he was gifted,  _ and  _ he was a born leader. Those were things he’d been told his whole life while growing up and at the Garrison, but what he hid from everyone were his fears, and the fact that he wasn’t as patient as everyone thought. Above everything, he feared the unknown and, because it could hide the unknown, the dark. That was why he always strived to be the leader, so he could plan everything out and nothing would be left to chance.

 

This place… this place—wherever he was—was full of unknowns. Shiro’s anxiety was at an all-time high, running through his veins like electricity. His heart was pounding now, joining in with his head, and next, his shallow breathing made everything worse. He wanted to gasp for air, but he could never seem to get enough. It felt like his whole body was trying collapse from the inside out, slowly suffocating him.

 

_ Okay, no!  _ Shiro told himself, _ Calm down, calm down. Just force yourself to take deep breaths. Focus on what you know, not on what you don’t. Mind over matter. Patience yields focus.  _ He closed his eyes briefly and managed to take a couple of deep breaths. Shiro was still in the midst of his panic attack, but at least it was starting to subside.

 

Looking to his left he saw both Matt and Sam lying on the floor sleeping peacefully; peaceful with no knowledge of what was to come when they woke up.  _ See? At least you know Matt and his father are both here. You’re all together.  _ The self-talk was working, he was calming down; but as it always did, anxiety brought the darkest thoughts back to the surface.  _ Well… for now. You’re prisoners, who knows what these people, these beings, will do to us. No! I can’t afford to think that way! Observe the rest of your surroundings.  _ He turned his head slowly to the right and saw other… well the best way could describe them was creatures. They weren’t animals, but they weren’t humans either, so they had to be aliens.

 

_We’re not alone._ _We’re not alone here and we never have been. Earth is not the only place where life exists._ Scientists had always suspected there was life on other planets, but now Shiro knew for sure. That was another reason as to why he was in a space program _—_ he wanted to know. He wanted to learn things no one else knew. 

 

Well this,  _ this _ , was a crash course he wasn’t ready for. It was shocking to say the least and it made Shiro worry about their captors. Were they some sort of alien race? And with the way their ship had just appeared earlier, he knew they were more technologically advanced than the Earthlings. They were in grave danger.  _ A technologically advanced alien race? Lance would be thrilled to find out that aliens existed. _ When in danger, Shiro’s thoughts drifted back to things he was going to miss if he never made it back to earth. He was suddenly very homesick.

 

_ What was Lance doing now? Was he getting better at flying? Was he still failing simulations? Was he doing his homework? How were things going with Hunk?  _ These questions he suddenly feared he would never have the answers to.  _ I promised him I would come back. I promised that I would be there for him when he graduated and hopefully passed his flying exam. He looks up to me more than anyone and look at me now. I landed myself in some unknown alien ship with pieced together memories and no means of escape. I know nothing!  _

 

Shiro’s anxiety started to consume him again at it was mocking him in all of his thoughts. His breathing became shallow, the edges of his vision started to darken before slowly going black all together. It was too much to take and the tranquilizer was still working in his blood. When he drifted off, he was dreaming of the way things used to be.

 

_ “Shiro! I just heard the news! You’re going to be a pilot for the Kerberos mission? That’s awesome!” Lance burst into Shiro’s room, nearly scaring him half to death. It happened so often he should be used it by now, but every time it still startled him. _

 

_ “Yeah, it’s exciting, but I’m nervous. This is my first real mission.” Shiro only really showed a small fraction of his anxieties to those closest to him. Lance had a ton of anxieties and got so over excited about everything. Shiro found it important to show his nerves or imperfections to him to prove that even he had them. Lance looked up to him so much and it was his job as his mentor to be as realistic with Lance as possible.  _

 

_ “I know! It’ll be a whole year, that’s crazy.” _

 

_ Shiro smirked a little. “Who’s going to keep you in line when I’m not around, huh? Who’s gonna make sure you’re actually practicing simulations and doing your homework? Who’s going to encourage you to ask Hunk out?” _

 

_ Lance blushed a little at the last comment and it made Shiro laugh a little. He flirted with any and every girl with a heartbeat without a second thought, yt when it came to guys Lance was a blushing, flustered mess, although he liked men and women equally. “Hey! I can take care of myself. I’m getting better at simulations. I will be a fighter class pilot one day. Just you watch, golden boy. And when it comes to Hunk, we’re just friends.” _

 

_ “Yeah, that’s why you gush about him all the time.” _

 

_ “Shiro! At least I show affection for others, I’ve never seen you once go on a date. What about the number two pilot in your graduating class? She’s totally smoking and totally into you… or are you not into girls?” _

 

_ Shiro shrugged it off easily, gender didn’t particularly matter, but everyone was so much the same here and so far no one had really caught his attention in that way. _

 

_ “Or you’re just such a gifted pilot and busy instructor that you don’t even have time to date anyone.” _

 

_ “It’s a little bit of that.” _

 

_ “You’re missing out man, if I could get her to look at me the way she looks at you, I’d be in the clouds.” _

 

_ Shiro rolled his eyes. “How’s your physics homework coming? I know you didn’t just come here to congratulate me and talk about girls.” He nodded to Lance’s backpack _

_ Lance rolled his eyes, “Actually yeah… how did you know that I needed help? I keep running calculations and I’m still getting them wrong.” _

 

_ Shiro looked over Lance’s work, he was close in many of the areas, but each time, he was rushing through and making little mistakes. He smiled to himself and started pointing out to Lance the places where he had misused a formula or skipped carrying a number. Lance was very bright, but sometimes his excitement got in the way of his work. _

 

_ “NO!” Shiro’s mind screamed at him and the scene suddenly shattered away like broken glass. “They’re doing this on purpose! Don’t fall prey to your dreams. Whatever they gave you to make you pass out, it’s lulling you into a false sense of security. Wake up Shiro! WAKE UP SHIRO!” _

 

Shiro jerked awake, sitting up too fast for the migraine hammering inside his skull. He need sleep of course, but he couldn’t afford to sleep, not now. He still didn’t know anything about his captors, he couldn’t afford to fall asleep and have them do something unseemly to him. If they captured prisoners, and from what he could tell was many of them, then there’s no way these could be kind beings.

 

Shiro got a sudden prickling feeling along his skin as goosebumps rose on his arms. Someone was watching him. He suspected there were guards stationed somewhere, but never saw them. This gaze had a different feeling to it, nothing about it was full of malice or was predatory in anyway, in fact there was something strangely innocent and curious about it. Shiro, using a lot of his strength, managed to get to his feet, using the bars for support. He crept to the furthest corner of the cell where he suspected the gaze was coming from and squinted and strained his eyes, but it was still too dark to see anything. The only thing that he could tell was there was a narrow hallway that led in and out of the dungeon. The being, or thing, that was watching him was lurking in the shadows of the hallway.

 

The feeling that he was being watched quickly dispelled as soon as he looked in that direction, it was if the being had gotten spooked by the possibility that it could have been seen. Shiro felt a little sad because he hoped somehow that the being could give him some sort of answer. Then again, having it come closer would probably only bring unsavory outcomes. But there was just something about that gaze, that feeling he got from it, that seemed very child-like in a way. The curiosity went both ways now.

 

Unfortunately, that was the end of the excitement for the night. Shiro slid down against the wall and just waited it out. He couldn’t fall back asleep and even if he wanted to, there was no way he would let himself. Although Dr. Holt was in charge of the mission, Shiro still felt it was his job to keep them all safe. He was the pilot of the mission and the strongest of them all. He had always been taught to lead, so it was ingrained in his very being.

 

* * *

Hours or maybe even minutes later, Shiro didn’t know how long it had been since the presence had left, lights flicked on signaling morning of some sort. Dr. Holt and Matt jolted awake and Shiro crawled over to them. They both had questions in their eyes, the same questions that Shiro had wrestled with earlier. They looked around and saw the different creatures and glanced at Shiro with horror and amazement.

 

It was the doctor that spoke up first. “What is going on? Where are we?”

 

“No idea. Something happened between us collecting the ice samples and ending up here. I remember a battalion type space ship appearing on Kerberos and everything after that is a blur. Do you remember anything else?” Shiro kept his tone as even and official as possible, like he was briefing them on a mission.

 

“No. That’s all I can recall as well. Matt?”

 

“Nothing! I know nothing! I—” Matt answered, panic quickly bubbling up inside him and spilling out like geyser. He sobbed.

 

“Matt! Get a hold of yourself. I know, I know it’s all terrifying, but panicking isn’t going to help us now.” Shiro took Matt by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. He still wanted to yell out and panic on the inside just the same, but they couldn’t. It would only make things worse and draw attention to them. As prisoners on an unknown warship or even planet, drawing attention could be deadly. Shiro took a few deep breaths and encouraged Matt to breathe with him.

 

“You’re on the main ship of the Galra empire.” A new voice had joined them and the trio looked behind them to see a short gray alien with a single eye and three fingered hands.

 

“The what?” Mr. Holt spoke up and looked at Shiro who just shrugged. This was news to him as well. There was fear behind Mr. Holt’s eyes as well as million questions, but he tried his hardest not to show them. Matt on the other hand, was a little less subtle and staring at the alien who spoke with his mouth hanging open.

 

“It’s a surprise that you haven’t heard of them. They’re tearing the universe apart looking for this weapon called Voltron. They’re in control of most out here and there’s no one to stand up against them. The Galra is a race of cruel, selfish creatures. They’re bred to be killers from day one, to take what benefits them and discard the rest. They’re trained to fight for victory and if they die, they die with honor. They’re fearless and evil.” The alien’s single eye flickered toward the hallway as he spoke. His voice was hushed and shaking. Shiro supposed this was because he was terrified of what the Galra would do to him if they heard him speak ill of them.

 

Matt was about to ask more questions when a cluster of footsteps was heard in the hallway, coming closer by the second. The rest of their companions shrank away from the bars and pressed themselves against the far wall. Matt took the cue from them and closed his mouth immediately. A group of soldiers came into dungeon. They all had purple skin, yellow eyes, and ears that were bigger than human ears, high on their heads. From there, they differed in the way one human would from the other. Each had certain traits that were specific to them and different from another, such asike differently shaped ears, heads or long strips of fur down their backs.

 

The prisoners were right to shrink away from the bars, most of them were much smaller than the Galra. They were plenty intimidating and even though Shiro didn’t scare easily, he felt uneasy by their presence. Matt on the other hand looked completely horrified and had joined their fellow prisoners, cowering against the wall. Dr. Holt was the only one besides Shiro who had tried to stand his ground. He was the leader, he needed to be the brave one. Shiro felt similarly and didn’t shy away from their enemy.

 

There was a chuckle amongst the guard and Shiro bent his knees, lowering his center of gravity, readying himself for a possible fight. “Look boys, a few brave souls. Must be new here. We’ll crush that spirit soon enough. The leader of them threw tossed a tray of food into the cell. It was clearly not enough for all of them, nor did it look edible. Shiro was wary of the food, but the others ate what they could get their hands on. “Let’s start with the tall, broad one.”

 

Shiro tensed, as the leader’s eyes were turned on him. Those yellow eyes made a shiver run up his spine. They were so different from the ones that had been watching him last night. They were devoid of any warmth or even a hint of kindness. The smile on the Galran’s face was more an arrogant sneer, stretched over his face in a way that seemed unnatural. Shiro shifted his stance, ready to run if he got the chance. He might not make it out with all the guards, but he could at least create a diversion for the other prisoners. A dark chuckle went through the crowd of Galra soldiers who all pulled out guns and pointed them into the cell.

 

“Go ahead and try to resist, we don’t have any problem killin’ ya. We don’t get many of your kind so it would be a shame, but the higher ups would understand.”

 

Shiro felt his heart rate spike as his eyes carefully scanned the situation searching for any way out that he could find.  _ Maybe if I go that way…no, he’ll move in and block me. Maybe…no. But if  I go I’ll risk them opening fire on us all., f it’s not me they’ll kill, Matt or Dr. Holt will die first.. _

 

Inside Shiro surrendered all attempts to fight, but he didn’t change his posture or remove the glare painted on his face. That was what they wanted, to see him crumble, to see him show fear or submission. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

 

“Oh, he still looks brave, huh? We’ll break that soon enough.” The leader nodded to one of his underlings. The shorter Galra guard stuck some sort of sabre through the bars and jabbed Shiro in the side with it. The minute that it made contact it shot an electric pulse through Shiro’s body that reminded himo of a taser. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out, but the pain was so intense he fell to his knees and screamed out in agony.

 

“SHIRO!” Matt shouted and started to move toward him. Shiro threw out a hand behind him, hoping Matt would understand and stay where he was. Matt froze and took notice of the guards who had raised their guns, fingers on the trigger, ready to fire if need be. With great effort, he pressed his lips together; now wasn’t the time to be a hero.

 

The door of the cell clicked open and Shiro couldn’t even think of running, his legs were shaking too much. Two of the guards grabbed him, forcing him to stand and walk forward. Shiro looked straight ahead, resuming his earlier facial expression, he would not admit defeat; not now, not ever. When his feet refused to move, he was dragged out of the cell. The soldiers kept their guns poised and ready until the cell door was close once again. Behind him, he heard the yells of Matt and Sam, but he wasn’t focused on them. His eyes traced the hallways, taking in every detail and counting every turn. He would use it later to find a way out.

 

Finally, when they got to their destination, Shiro could feel his legs again. He took in his surroundings and saw that they were in some sort of laboratory. There was single operating table in the middle with straps to tie the patient down so Shiro guessed that most of the patients here, weren’t here on their own free will. Along the walls were different sorts of machines that Shiro couldn’t even try to name. Maybe if he had been an engineer he could tell what they were, but everything was also written in a different language, so that didn’t help in the slightest.

 

Shiro took a quick deep breath and put weight onto his feet. He started twisting in the Galra’s grip, trying to make himself as hard to hold onto as possible. If he conceded to them, it was over. Unfortunately, he was wildly outnumbered and out skilled at the moment. The more Shiro struggled the more soldiers were on him to keep him down.

 

“I gotta say, I like your spirit, but then again, all of the slaves are like this at the beginning.” said the guard, “So much tenacity and fight! But the longer you’re here the more you’ll lose it. No one has ever escaped.” He jabbed Shiro in the back of his knees to make him lose balance. Shiro fell to his knees again and he was lifted onto the table and quickly strapped down. “Easy, there. This is just a preliminary screening. The worse parts come later.” The guard flashed a white fanged grin.

 

Now that he was completely trapped, Shiro’s anxiety started to surface again and his stone façade slipped. He was strapped to a cold metal table, surrounded by his enemies, and completely unarmed. There was no way to get out of this situation. Another set of people in long dark robes entered the room. They seemed different than the Galra creatures he had seen so far, but Shiro was unsure in which way. There was something very odd about them.

 

“Have fun with the Druids, they like to experiment. Usually not on the first day, but who knows.” The leader waved over his shoulder and left Shiro alone with the guards and now the mysterious ‘Druids’. Shiro’s chest was heaving and his breaths were shaking, but that made little difference to the Druids. They stuck rubber-padded sensors at all the major pressure points on Shiro’s body.  _ What? What are those for? What if they’re planning on torturing me? Are they going to shock me through them? No. Stay calm, whatever this is, you can get through it. You have to. Then you can report back to Matt and Dr. Holt so they’re not caught unaware. _

 

Shiro watched carefully as each of the sensors were connected back to a different machine. A few of the Druids walked over to the machine and started deciphering their meaning. They spoke in a different language as they recorded the results. That fact alone, increased Shiro’s anxiety, at least before he could understand them. Now he was surrounded by more unknowns:. w _ hat were they measuring? What were they going to do with this information? What was the ‘worse part’ the Galra leader had mentioned earlier? _ Shiro’s head was swimming with so many questions that he felt dizzy and little bit sick. He just wanted to slip out of consciousness and forget all of this. He still had barely slept.

 

_ No, focus on the facts you know. They’re not hurting me now, they’re just taking information. It could be worse. From the dungeon it was forty paces down the hallway then a left, then take the second right and two more immediate left turns. When I get out next, I’ll know how to at least get here. This was just one room in a series of many down this corridor. One of the different hallways had to lead out. This was a ship. So, they have to have some sort of escape pod or ships for emergencies. If I could find those then I can get out. I’ll find a hole in their guard. _

 

Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin the minute he felt the strap across his chest loosen. This could be it. “Careful there, Prisoner 117-9875, if you make any moves to escape, you know we’ll just kill you. Do you think we’d really be that dumb? Of course, transports are the most heavily guarded. But see, like I said earlier, this is just testing. You’re fine… for now.” The leader from earlier had returned and Shiro was starting to despise just the look of him, with his striped skin and dark purple fin. He reminded Shiro a bit of a shark and that would be the right description for him, powerful and deadly when he needed to be.

 

The second his arms were released Shiro tried to lash out, he did manage to punch one of the guards, but missed the second who handcuffed them behind his back. The guard chuckled and if the cuffs were too tight around Shiro’s wrists he refused to show it. Shiro was struck several times with the back of a gun. The first two hit him in the sides and weren’t that bad, but the last struck on the back of his head. Shiro pitched forward and let out a small gasp of pain through his clenched teeth.

 

“Nice try, but for every hit you land us, you’ll get a multitude back. You’ll learn not to fight back soon enough.” The leader jerked his head toward the exit and they dragged Shiro back to the dungeon. Again, Shiro traced every step and every turn. They could tamper with his memories later, but for now, this was what he was holding onto. As long as he was aware, he could fight.

 

All eyes were on him when he returned and they all shared the same, concerned, and terrified expression. Some of the aliens seemed to relax when they noticed Shiro was relatively unharmed, but other just looked more uneasy. Shiro stood tall and watched the Galra every move after they let him go. He felt exhausted inside, but he would not relax until they left. He would not show that they had gotten to him.

 

“Shiro. What happened?” Saml asked him but before Shiro could answer, the guards grabbed Matt. “MATT!” Samuel yelled for his son and reached for him, but Shiro stuck an arm out to stop them. He was screaming inside, but this was all a game to the Galra. They couldn’t show weakness or that may be taken advantage of later.

 

Matt was yelling for both of them, but Shiro looked away and pretended it didn’t affect them. The boss made eye contact with him and smirked, but Shiro didn’t react. This only made him look more amused by Shiro. Samuel eyes didn’t move an inch from Matt until they couldn’t see him any longer.

 

“Shiro, what happened when they took you? Is Matt going to be okay?” Samuel backed Shiro into the corner, worry painted on his face like a tattoo. Samuel grabbed the front of Shiro’s shirt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Being a higher-ranking officer, Dr. Holt wasn’t usually like this, but Shiro supposed the worry, the anxiety of everything happening here, had gotten to him.”

 

“I’m assuming it’s the same as they did for me. Some sort screening, but if he resists he may get hurt. I should have warned him.” Shiro carefully pried Samuel’s hands off his shirt and ran a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and collected himself for a second. “Look, I know this is going to be difficult, but you can’t cry out of Matt like that. I have no doubt that the Galra will try to take advantage any weaknesses we have. I know they know our connection and that we’re comrades of some sort, but Matt will be safer if your guard your reactions a little.” Shiro hated saying because he felt heartless, but it was the only way to save Matt and Dr. Holt.

 

“Your companion is right.”

 

They both looked over to see another one of the aliens finally speaking up. Their outburst had rendered the whole cell block silent and Shiro finally looked away to see all eyes on them. The alien who had spoken up this time was yellow in color, kind of like a dull lemon, and had several horns protruding from his head. The aliens among them were so varied that Shiro wondered how many species were out there and how dumb Earthlings had been for thinking they were the most intelligent race.

 

“The easiest way to be safe is to pretend to be closed off to everything. Also, your companion should come back unharmed. When prisoners first arrive, they are screened so the Galra can see their abilities. Stronger, younger ones stay in the cells and are used for experiments and the arena. The older or perceived weaker ones go off to work camps. He will probably be the former.”

 

Shiro swallowed, Dr. Holt wasn’t weak in the slightest, but he feared they would still send him away. One look at him, and Shiro could tell he was thinking the same thing. Shiro didn’t want them to be separated, but at least the commander wouldn’t be experimented on.

 

“What happens to those that get…experimented on?” Samuel asked, his eyes flickering to Shiro. Based on their world’s history, human experimentation never ended well, and they both suspected the same thing here. The yellow alien seemed to try to keep his tone level, but the connotation behind experimentation here, sent shivers down Shiro’s spine. There’s no way it could be good.

 

There was a pause before the alien answered. He looked at the rest of their companions and swallowed thickly. “Sometimes they return, but the ones that take well to experiments, they never come back. They are kept in individual cells, we suspect, so they can be carefully watched or something. We don’t know what kind of experiments they are. Maybe they are kept separate because they are a danger to the other prisoners afterward.”

 

Shiro nodded and retreated to the corner of the cell. He slid down against the wall, pressing his hands against the floor and his back firmly against the wall. Physically grounding himself was the only way to stop himself from having a true panic attack. The floor and the walls were made of the same smooth metallic material and had been the same since they got here. 

 

_ But there is so much I don’t know. Matt has physical training like all of us at the Garrison did, but what if he’s not deemed “strong enough”. Then where does he go? What happens at the work camps? What kind of experimentation happens? What if I got chosen for that and never returned? How then can I protect Matt and Commander Holt? I have to find little ways to take back control. I’m the physically strongest of the team. Whatever we do in the ‘arena’ has to be fighting based. I can take that on. I can fight so Matt doesn’t have to. _

 

The rest of their cellmates had fallen into a silence as well. There was not much to say anymore, not much to change. They were stuck here for now. Shiro opened his eyes and they drifted to Samuel, He noticed that he had gone silent as well.  _ Dr. Holt is probably thinking about Matt and everything like I am. I couldn’t imagine being in his position. I mean Matt and I were roommates as Cadets, but that’s nothing compared to be separated from a  _ **_son_ ** _. _

 

Matt was returned to the cell shortly after and Shiro could tell Dr. Holt had made an effort not to react too strongly to his son’s return. The lead soldier from before tried to make eye contact with Shiro as they threw Matt down into the cell, knocking him on his face. Shiro’s gaze was even and from the outside perspective, almost lifeless. It didn’t connect with the leader or even Matt in the slightest. He huffed angrily, obviously upset that his taunts weren’t working on Shiro.

 

“We’ll take him next.” The guards aimed their guns on Matt and Shiro as they approached Samuel.

 

“DAD! NO!” Matt tried to make a move toward his father, but Shiro grabbed Matt around his waist, holding him back. Matt was too distressed to see the Galra eyes trained on him, their guns ready to fire the minute Matt makes a wrong move. Shiro knew he needs to calm Matt down and tell him what he told his father. Staying neutral is the only way to survive. Fight in subtle ways and never show weakness.

 

Shiro manages to keep Matt from getting shot or racing after his father. The Galra guards are barely out of the cell before Matt finally struggles enough to free himself from Shiro’s grasp. “Matt!”

 

“Shiro! How could you? That’s my father, and you just let him get taken!” Matt’s turned on Shiro, his eyes blazing with anger.

 

Shiro might have shrank back in fear,  had he not thought he was doing what was best for Matt. He understood Matt’s anger. Hell, he would as angry if he could, but that kind of anger wouldn’t do anything right now. He had to think rationally. He had to force himself to do so. “Matt, if I didn’t stop you, they would have shot you. Those guns could be lethal or not, but I wasn’t going take that chance. Your father would never forgive himself. You need to keep your emotions in check.”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t turn everything off like you can to focus! I might not see my father again! Who knows where they’re taking him.”

 

“We think he might be taken to a work camp.” He tried to say it as calmly as possible, but there wasn’t a gentle way to say, ‘hey your father’s probably not coming back’. Shiro held his hands up as a barrier between him and Matt. “Look. There is nothing I could do about it, but at least we know where he’s going.”

 

“You KNEW he was going to work camp and you didn’t stop them?” Matt was past rationality at this point and none of what he was saying would make any sense to Matt now. “You KNEW I might never see him again and you STILL let them take him?”

 

“Matt!” Shiro grabbed his shoulders to ground him a bit, hoping it would work to bring him back to reality. “There’s nothing I could have done. If either of us made a move we would have died. You need to control your emotions. The Galra will take advantage of any weakness you might have and use it against you. There is still a chance that they won’t send him to the work camp. There’s a chance that he will come back like we did.”

 

Matt shook his head and walked to the opposite corner to cool off. Shiro could tell he had gotten through to him, but Matt was still angry.  _ Good. If he’s angry that will give him reason enough to fight. With his dad being taken from him, he’ll fight to get him back. If not, then I’ll fight enough for the both of us. _

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully, but Mr. Holt had never returned. Matt would glance in the direction of the doorway with hope, but it only opened two more times that day. Once to deposit another prisoner and another to give them an evening meal. Again, it was nowhere near enough, but they split it between themselves anyway. Shiro was glad at least their fellow prisoners seemed decent enough. He supposed because they were all in this situation together. There was no use fighting amongst themselves.

 

After dinner, it was lights out and the other prisoners found places to sleep. Shiro, again was too nervous to try to sleep. He took his spot against the wall, closest to the bars and closest to the hallway that led out of dungeon. Maybe that guard would be back, the one who was watching him on the first night. Shiro took a deep breath and ran his fingers along the floor next to his legs. He felt for any uneven cracks or bumps that would make this feel real. He smiled a little when he ran his finger over one. It was long and jagged, like someone had tried to pry their way out of here.

 

He supposed it didn’t work and then again, he still thought this was a ship. Breaking down the floor wouldn’t be a good idea. What if that just propelled them into space. That might be better than being here, but it would mean death either way. His best bet would be to keep memorizing every pathway when they took him out of the cell. He always been good at memorizing flight patterns, so this wasn’t much better. If he could get free there somehow, he could escape and find a way to get them all out.

 

Shiro’s eyes drifted toward the hallway and he closed his eyes tracing the turns in his brain to get him out of the dungeon. He did it a few more times, repeating the turns to himself, but exhaustion had gotten the better of him and he drifted off.

 

_ “Lance McClain, I’m glad you came to see me today. This about your expected graduation.” Shiro felt like he was watching the whole conversation from a bird’s eye view. He felt like he shouldn’t be here, but he couldn’t leave if he wanted to. _

 

_ “Commander Iverson, I’m super excited to graduate! I think I can do great things.” _

_ Iverson swallowed and kept his face even, but Shiro could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn’t going to be a good. He’d seen that look, never directed at him, luckily but he feared the worst for Lance. “Mr. McClain, you won’t be graduating as a pilot this spring. I’m suggesting that you look into one of our other majors. It will push back your graduation date some, but it’s your best option.” Shiro saw the unspoken words that Lance missed ‘either that or drop out’. _

 

_ “But sir! You promoted me to fighter class! You said I was doing well, what happened?” Lance looked like he was trying to keep his composure like Shiro had always taught him, but it wasn’t working. He looked crushed. _

 

_ “I did, while you were under the guidance of Mr. Shirogane, without him you’ve been failing simulations and your new mentor hasn’t recommended you for your pilot’s license either. So I’m truly sorry, but we can’t allow you to pass as a pilot. You have other options though and your mentor will discuss them with you.” _

 

_ “No. I can do better, just give me another chance, I’ll succeed even it takes me another year. Shiro believed in me. I know he’s not here now, but I know—” Lance’s voice broke and he looked down at his feet. He couldn’t continue the sentence. Shiro screamed out to him, but there was nothing. He wasn’t really with them. _

 

_ “Seems like he was the only one.” _

 

_ Lance’s eyes went wide and he looked up at Iverson in surprise. Shiro could nearly read his thoughts, they were so apparent on his face. ‘Had Iverson really said that?’ “W-what?” _

_ “Did you really think I was going to let you fly? With those risks you take just to look cool while flying? You fail nearly every simulation. Your grades are a bit above average, but that’s not enough. If only Shirogane had stayed around. Maybe this would have been a different story.” _

 

_ Lance’s lip quivered and looked down, trying to avoid crying in front of Iverson. He just had his dreams torn away from him. _

 

_ “Let your mentor know your final decision. Dismissed.” _

 

_ Lance gave Iverson a quick salute and ran out his office. He ran down the hall until his vision was too blurry to see where he was going. He slipped into an empty classroom and slid down against the door, pressing it closed with his body.  _

 

_ “Other options? What other options do I have? I’m not some prodigy pilot like Shiro or a gifted engineer like Hunk or a kid genius like Pidge. What do I have if I can’t fly?” He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face, his tears forming damp spots on his uniform. “Shiro, why did you have to go missing? You were the only one who believed that I could do it. Without you. I don’t know what to do. My new mentor isn’t like you. If only you had been here.” _

 

_ “I am here Lance! I know you can be a good pilot! I PROMISE I’LL COME HOME.” _

 

Shiro woke up with tears streaming down his face. The longer he spent here the longer he was breaking his promise. He had put so much time in his relationship with Lance and he had come to care for him. Lance was like a little brother to him and he wanted to be there. He wanted to see Lance succeed more than anything.

 

He suddenly felt the same gaze on him that he had the other night. The same, curious, innocent stare. Shiro turned his head to look toward the hallway and gasped at what he saw. His  _ observer _ , he supposed that’s what he’d call him, was beautiful. The light from hallway was hitting his observer in such a way, that Shiro could actually make out his features. He was still half covered in shadow, but the parts that Shiro could see, took his breath away.

He? Shiro wasn’t sure on the gender, but most of the Galra he had met were male. Then again, maybe the aliens didn’t have standard male and female genders. They had purple skin and the same, larger, almost cat-like ears of the other Galra, but that’s where their similarities ended. Their eyes were the most beautiful shade of indigo Shiro had ever seen. Their skin color seemed to draw the purple shades of their eyes out and make them more prominent. There was something so different about this Galra, their skin and their dark hair looked so… _ human _ .

 

_ No way…they’re part human? They have to be! Or maybe that’s just what I’m hoping. To find another human or someone on the inside to help me. I want to…I need to talk with him.  _ Shiro felt strange inside with this realization. This being was part of the alien race that was keeping him captive and yet, Shiro was undeniably drawn to him. It was almost like doing something he knew was wrong, but wanting to do it anyway. They seemed to be just as drawn in by Shiro as well, neither moving, both frozen in time by simple eye contact

 

Shiro wanted to call out, wanted to get close to them, but before he could, the Galran disappeared. They seemed to realize they were staring too long and had to leave. Shiro got the sense that whoever that was, was not supposed to be caught down here. The minute he was alone, he just craved to see them again, to learn more about them.


	2. Routine

The next morning, they were woken in the same way as the one before. The lights flickered on with no warning like lightning and the food slid under the bars with little consideration. This morning Shiro wasn’t the first taken. They made off with new prisoner who had joined during the evening yesterday. This aliens looked just terrified as they had just yesterday. Shiro felt for the poor creature, but they weren’t really his concern. He was still thinking about the alien he had met last night. The one who he desperately wanted to talk with.

 

Matt grabbed his portion of the food and sat down next to Shiro. He had red rings under his eyes and they were very puffy. Shiro suspected that Matt had cried himself to sleep. “I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I know we couldn’t have done anything to stop anything without being killed. That’s why we didn’t try and stop them from taking you. It’s just…”

 

“He’s your father and you lost it. I know. I’ve always seen Dr. Holt like a second father to me.”

 

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Matt’s eyes were slightly hopeful and it pained Shiro to shoot them down.

 

“I don’t know. I would think not, but who knows?” Shiro made eye contact with the gray alien who had told them about Galra. The alien shook his head and Shiro sighed, happy that Matt wasn’t paying attention.

 

“What do you think we’re going to do today?”

 

“I don’t know. I have no answers this time. I wish I could think of anything.”

Matt looked a bit disappointed but he didn’t press the issue anymore. People were so used to Shiro being a leader and having answers that it was shock when he didn’t. He was human. He couldn’t do anything in a situation like this any better than anyone else. 

 

“How do you think your little protégé is doing without you?” Matt was trying to make a joke, but the minute he saw Shiro’s reaction he immediately regretted it.

 

“I hope he’s doing fine. I had this horrible dream that he failed out of the Garrison because of me.” Shiro’s eyes were sad, but he tried to keep it off his face as much as possible. He closed his eyes for a minute and flashed back to the dream. Lance had looked so broken and he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t control  _ anything  _ from however million miles away he was.

 

“I don’t think he would. You’re Lance’s hero, he’ll be waiting for you to come back and working his hardest. That way he can show you how good he’s done in your absence.” Matt smile and words actually reassured Shiro and he nodded, giving a half-hearted one in return.

 

The Galra soldiers chose this moment come into the cell block. Matt and Shiro both stood up, on their guard, and prepared themselves. The guns came out once again and Matt shrunk back a little. Shiro stayed strong and kept his defense stance. Neither was really prepared to get injured so they conceded when the guards grabbed each of them, securing their arms behind their backs with handcuffs before dragging them out of the cell.

 

Shiro counted the steps down the hallway, same amount as yesterday, but instead of a left, they went right. Matt and his group of guards went left. The commander from yesterday, stayed with Shiro’s group, evidently trying to get a rise from Shiro and to mock him. 

 

“Today’s not going to be easy as yesterday. Now that we know your abilities, it’s time to test them. We’re going to wear you out and when you can’t do it anymore, we’re going to force you to keep going.”

 

“Why?”

 

He sneered at Shiro, showing his snaggle tooth. “For our entertainment. We’ve got to prepare you for what’s up and coming.” He gave Shiro a little shove into the room, causing him to fall onto face, unable to use his hands to brace his fall. “That was just for practice. I’ll be back to get you later.”

 

“You really have nothing better to do than babysit prisoners, huh?” Shiro turned to his side a spit out a bit of blood from a split lip. Sassing the guards, might not be the best idea in his situation, but it was Shiro’s only way to fight back right now.

 

Anger flashed in his eyes and he held back a bit of a growl. “For your information, I’m the head of the prison guard. It’s a very important position. I’m the one who reports back to the Emperor on the prisoners and how the experiments are goin’.”

 

“Commander Prog.” One of the guards call from the outside.

Prog sneered at Shiro to prove his point, “I just like to break the newbies. It’s a hobby of mine. Take care.” He called over his shoulder before leaving the room. The doors slammed shut with a whoosh and Shiro took note of his surroundings. This was different than the room he was in yesterday. It seemed to be side of a standard ballroom, but at the end of the room was a tall observation tower. It had the same metallic floors and walls as the prison. The whole ship seemed to be illuminated with purple lighting, which gave everything a sort of eerie feeling to it.

 

The only guard remaining in the room with Shiro quickly undid the handcuffs around his wrists. He seemed to anticipate Shiro’s attack and quickly left the room before Shiro could land a hit on him. Shiro ran after, but the doors were to quick. They closed together like an elevator and couldn’t be pried open. That didn’t stop Shiro from trying. He wedged his fingernails in the crevice and yanked with everything he had. The doors didn’t budge in the slightest. Shiro groaned when he noticed a scanner next to the door. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to open that without some kind of verification code.

 

“Struggling like that won’t work.” A voice called down to him from the speaker in the ceiling. “You might need this.” The voice was cool and monotoned like the being behind it was bored with it all.

 

Shiro jumped at the voice, falling into his fighting stance as a default. Next to him, a long staff with pointed ends suddenly materialized. He stooped to pick it up and half a thought to try and use it to pry the doors open, but he didn’t have time to act on it. A door opened at the foot of observation tower and three mechanical soldiers stepped out, each holding a different weapon. Shiro rolled out his neck and stretched his arms. This, this he could do. He was used to sparing even if it was three against one right now.

 

The first charged at him, aiming its sword at Shiro’s right side. Shiro quickly pivoted and blocked the sword, kicking out at the second one who came at him from the left. The prisoner garbs he was wearing made him feel a little exposed, but he would deal with that. The bot he kicked staggered backward a bit giving him a chance to land a hit on the third who had come at him from the front.

 

The bots seemed to fight like a pretty standard opponent so Shiro guessed this was one of the easier trials. It didn’t take him long to render each of the bots useless one by one. He barely had time to catch his breath before the door opened once again, sending four bots out this time.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t tire myself out here. I need energy If I’m ever going to make an escape. But I have a feeling they’re not going to let that happen. I have to fight just to avoid injury here. Prog did say they were going to push me to my limits probably preparing me for the arena thing that alien mentioned. _

 

Shiro stayed calm and kept a level head as he fought. He spun doing a roundhouse kick to one of the bot’s heads, causing it crash into another, taking them both out at once. Unfortunately, that move left him open on his left side. He couldn’t get the staff there fast enough to cover that side, and the bot managed to cut him right along his ribs. Shiro clenched his teeth and used the pain to push him forward. He caught the knife with the spear the minute the bot tried go in to cut him deeper. The knife was yanked out of the bot’s hand and flung across the room.

 

Now unarmed, the bot tried to lash out at Shiro with an uppercut, but Shiro had discovered the bots’ weak points. He jammed the pointed end into the soft space under the bot’s arm pit. He hit a jumble of wires and the bot short circuited and fell to the ground. A small, satisfied smile formed on Shiro’s face. This wasn’t the ideal situation, but this beat sitting around in the cell just waiting for his doom. Working out like this always calmed Shiro, but in the back of his mind, he knew this was only going get worse from here.

 

He spun around just in time to block the final bot in this wave. Its sword clashed with the center of the staff. This one had been taking a bit of back seat to the others, but it was obviously the hardest of them all. It was very evenly matched with Shiro and blocked each advance Shiro tried to make with blocks of its own. Because its body wasn’t in the bit organic, it wasn’t careful in the slightest. While Shiro could really only block with the staff, the bot blocked with its arms and legs.

 

Luckily, Shiro was able to throw some mixed martial arts moves on the bot. It seemed unfamiliar with them and was unable to retaliate against them. Shiro knocked them both to ground, trapping the bot in a headlock. He kicked its sword out of its hand and jammed the staff into the other weak point at the juncture of the head and the neck. The bot let out a shower of sparks and Shiro rolled away, covering his face with his arms.  _ These bots are computerized so they must be learning,  _ Shiro thought in the mere seconds he got to catch his breath.  _ Either that, or the being behind the voice is controlling them and programming them to match me. _

 

The door opened and he heard the same high-pitched ping as before, signaling the next wave. Each wave increased the number and difficulty over the last one. Shiro lasted another four waves before collapsing form exhaustion and little bit from blood loss. With each wave, he had sustained a small injury. Just a surface cut, but now he had five of them on his body. His breathing was slow and labored and he felt himself start to slip out of consciousness. 

 

_ No! Stay awake. You can’t collapse here. You don’t know what they’ll do to you. _ He took a few shallow breaths and the doors slid open again.  _ No, I can’t. I’m not ready for more. If I’m this exhausted from their measures, I wonder how Matt is fairing. Please tell me he’s still alive. Prog’s tone made it seem like he’d truly see me again. I don’t think they’re trying to kill us just yet. We’re preparing for something. _

 

The creature that had emerged was wearing long purple robes with yellow trim along the edges. It concealed everything but its hands. They were a dark purplish blue, kind of like a bruise, and darker than Galra skin. Shiro guessed this being was one of Druids. It wasn’t moving like the fighter bots and didn’t seem like it was going to attack him in the same way. Even if it was, Shiro could barely lift a finger to defend himself. The Druid pulled out a syringe from the sleeve of its robe and panic flooded through Shiro’s body, trigging his flight response. 

 

Since he couldn’t fight, that was all that was left. He managed enough strength to start crawling away, but it wasn’t enough. The Druid caught up to him easily and stamped its foot down on Shiro’s right ankle.

 

He cried out in agony, the strike was hard enough to break a bone, and he didn’t have the resolve to hold in his cries anymore. It had slipped away with his physical strength. It was over. Whatever was in the syringe was going to be injected into him. The Druid stooped over and yanked Shiro’s left arm taught, revealing the inside of his forearm. Before Shiro could try to fight back the needle was in his arm. He struggled, but the more he did, the more the Druid put pressure on his now broken ankle. All he could was watch as it pressed down on the stopper, flooding his veins with a strange neon orange serum.

 

The minute it was finished, the Druid swiftly retreated back into the tower. The serum burned inside Shiro’s veins like a fire that was trying to consume him from the inside out. His shrieks filled the empty room, echoing off the metal and ringing louder. Shiro was writhing on the floor in agony for a full ten minutes before the burning sensation came to an end. His head felt a little fuzzy, but he no longer felt any pain.  _ What have they done to me? Wait! I have the strength to get up!  _ Shiro quickly got to his feet, expecting sharp pains in side to make him fall down to his knees again. But there was no pain! Shiro quickly ran his hands over the places where the cuts had been. They weren’t there and he was standing so that meant his ankle was healed. He rolled it out to test it and paled.

 

_ No…if this serum was able to heal my wounds and restore my energy…this can’t be good. They could run me down and revive me as many times as they want. This is a new form of torture.  _

 

Like Shiro predicted the door pinged again and a new wave of bots came at him. He fought again to his exhaustion and they revived him a second time. By the third, Shiro was doing everything but begging them not keep going. Begging for mercy was the last thing he would do. That would give them the satisfaction they wanted. Luckily, they decided to stop for the day and the doors main doors opened.

 

“Had enough there, human?”

 

This time, they hadn’t given him the serum so he didn’t have the energy to struggle against the guards who had cuffed him. “You…think…this will break me? …I won’t fall…to…your torture. Whatever…you’re…trying to get…out of me. I…I won’t tell.” Shiro struggled to speak and had to take breaths between words, but he still managed. They could physically tear him down, but he would always fight back. As long as he knew what he was fighting for, he would never give up. He needed to get back to Earth, to see Lance succeed, to continue working for the Garrison. To continue the things he loved more than anything, flying and exploring the universe. 

 

Prog laughed darkly, “You think this is all we’ve got? This is just the beginning.” The guards followed Prog back to the cell and dragged Shiro along with them. Shiro tried to count turns and steps like he usually did, but it was no use, not today. He saw Matt when their guard squads converged at the hallway leading into the dungeons. Matt had even more scratches and quickly forming bruises on his body than Shiro. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he could sleep for a year.  _ That must be how I look too… _ Shiro thought bitterly. 

 

They were deposited into the cells like sacks of potatoes and Shiro pretty much felt like one right now. He had no idea how much time had passed. Was the meal that was sitting in their cell lunch or dinner?

 

“We saved most of the food for you two. The first day is the hardest.” The one-eyed gray alien had given them a sympathetic smile and pushed the tray over to them. Matt looked like was going to cry out of happiness and Shiro felt like he could kiss that alien right now.

 

“Thank you!” They barely managed to shout it out together before devouring the food. It was dry and the water provided barely helped, but to them it tasted like a five-star meal. Matt lay back, curling up in his designated corner and quickly fell asleep as soon as they finished eating.

 

Shiro, on the other hand, slowly crawled to his preferred space, with considerable effort, and watched the hallway. It seemed kind of lame to hope to see the half-Galran again, but Shiro couldn’t help it. It was all that was keeping him from falling apart right now. The lights shut off after a little while, answering Shiro’s question. The Druids had kept him all day testing his strength and resilience. That and whatever serum they were developing. Maybe they were using the prisoners as test subjects. If the serum really worked in battle, the rest of the galaxy was in trouble. Shiro sighed and tried not to be that hopeless about things…positive thinking was really hard when he felt like this.

 

A shiver ran up his spine and Shiro felt the same prickling feeling on his skin. His observed had returned once again. He looked but this time couldn’t see past the shadows. He tried to wait out the stranger, hoping this time he could see them, but his exhaustion was nagging. It pulled him down into sleep and the last thing he saw before drifting off was the glimpse of indigo eyes.  

* * *

 

After that, the days passed pretty much the same. First, getting breakfast, being dragged off into the ‘battle ballroom’, as Shiro coined it, and then coming back for dinner. Some nights he was able to stay up long enough catch a small fraction of his observer other times, he passed out after dinner and only woke to lights in the morning. With the way one day bled into the next, Shiro couldn’t tell how much time had passed. He guessed it had been a week or possibly two.

 

The only thing that changed in his days were the types of serums used. Some gave him energy, some seemed to increase his fighting speed, and another seemed to prolong his fighting time. Those were only the  _ good _ ones. The bad ones, Shiro supposed to be used against enemies, slowed his reaction times, made him tire out faster, and made him weaker. The thought of what could be done with those, terrified Shiro to his core. Every serum that was fed to him burned like fire from anywhere from a couple of minutes to up to ten. They seemed to be trying to decrease that side effect.

 

Every day that stretched on was diminishing their faith in escape, neither he nor Matt had any energy when they were returned to their cells at night. Shiro attempts to escape while in the battle ballroom, had only resulted in more injures that they were sure not to heal with alchemy. Finally, there was a change in Shiro’s routine after a while…maybe a week…maybe a month? Shiro had lost count. Shiro had fell asleep almost immediately that night, but this time didn’t sleep through the night. The pain of his sprained wrist had woken him and when he opened his eyes, he was face to face with the mysterious Galran.

 

Shiro gasped when he took in their appearance. They were even more beautiful up close. The purple color of their skin reminded him of the wild flowers near his house and his eyes were like an ocean during a storm. They seemed so conflicted about being this close to Shiro. He knew his descriptions of the alien were cheesy, but his mind made the comparisons all the same. Before, the being had been like a ghost haunting him at night, but now everything felt was real. Now, Shiro took note of the clothing he or she was wearing. It had to be regal of some sort, it was way more detailed and intricate than any armor of the traditional guard.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Shiro hadn’t meant his first words to them to be so harsh, maybe it was the resentment he held toward anyone of the Galra race. If this creature was one of the higher-ups couldn’t he be orchestrating the whole thing. “I mean you must be a prince or princess of some sort, right? Or some high commander? Why are you down here with the prisoners? Don’t you have  _ underlings _ to do this for you?” Shiro’s tone when he said underlings was as rude and dripped with disgust.

 

The Galra’s eye twitched a little with that comment and Shiro could tell he had struck a nerve. “I’m not a princess.” The alien snapped at him, clearly insulted by Shiro mistaking his gender.

“You do have a voice. A prince then?” Shiro teased him a little.

“Yes, and that’s Prince Keith to you,  _ prisoner _ . I’m the second son to Emperor Zakron.”

_ Zarkon, now I finally know the ruler’s names.  _ “How many sons are there?” Shiro had to find out how much on the inside Keith was and how he could manipulate Keith to help him.

“Two. Lotor is…out. He’s doing his own things.”

“Why aren’t you?” Shiro watched Keith girt his teeth in anger. He looked away and refused to answer. From the small impression that gotten so far, it seemed this prince wasn’t super in control of his emotions. Maybe if he could prod at him enough, he could get answers from him. “Is it because he doesn’t trust you?”

Keith let out a little growl in frustration and Shiro supposed it was supposed to be a warning to back off.

But Shiro couldn’t back off, not now. Besides he doubted the Prince could do much to him in here. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Are all humans this annoying?”

“Maybe. Is this your first experience with them?”

“My father won’t let me near them. Thinks they’ll corrupt me somehow.” Now, Keith seemed to pout like a spoiled child. Shiro guessed Keith was part of the elite, but didn’t have power…yet.

“Why?”

“Because it’s part of what I am. My mother I was  _ genetically engineered _ . Humans are a primitive species, but they have this annoying resilience about them. I was created with human DNA, Emperor Zarkon’s DNA and trace amounts of another. I’m going surpass Lotor, the problem child. I’m here so I can learn how to run operations and then take over the throne.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t that an excuse for your father to just keep you here so he can keep an eye on the  _ half-breed _ ?” Shiro prodded, he wasn’t trying to be cruel, but he did want to use this conversation to his advantage. This was the most he had learned about Galra so far.

“Screw you.”

“Such language for a prince.”

“Don’t act like you know anything! You don’t know me. I’m an emperor’s son and you’re just a lowly prisoner!” The prince’s eyes were burning with anger, but Shiro saw it for a moment. The anger was a distraction, a cover. Under all that was a flash of loneliness and insecurity.

“Does anyone really know you?” Shiro murmured, almost not loud enough to be heard, but he knew the prince heard him.

“Enough! I’ll make sure you get extra torture tomorrow for speaking to me like this.” The prince turned on his heel and stormed off.

He looked down next to him and was surprised that none of the other prisoners had even woken up from the prince’s yelling. Shiro had to admit, provoking the prince was the most enjoyment he’d had in this terrible place.  _ “The Galra is a race of cruel, selfish creatures. They’re bred to be killers from day one. To take what benefits them and discard the rest. They’re trained to fight for victory and if they die, they die with honor. They’re fearless and evil.”  _ Shiro thought of those words from his first morning here. Everything that had happened here had followed that exactly. He had been treated like he was less than from the moment he’d arrive. Like he was feral animal that just needed to be trained. Not worthy of decency or even proper meals.

But Keith was different, he hadn’t looked at him like that. He felt like Keith saw him with same awe and curiosity as he would an animal at a zoo. There was anger in his expressions, but they hold true. Keith’s cruel nature seemed like an act, unlike the other Galra’s whose sinister nature seemed to radiate from his soul. Keith was taught how he was supposed to be, but almost like he couldn’t quite get a grasp on it.

 

There was a certain vulnerability about him. Shiro guessed it was because the prince was half-human that he was so different. He wondered if the prince felt like that all time. Not quite Galra, not quite human either, supposed to be stronger than both, but not accepted by either. That must be really lonely. He had seen a flash of it earlier when the prince had lashed out. It was a bit like a kid who didn’t understand his feelings. He released them in the only way he had been taught, in anger. Maybe if he appealed to that side of him, Prince Keith might be of some help in here.


	3. Arena Adventure

“Everyone up!” Prog’s voice rang out into the silent cell block, echoing off the walls. 

 

Shiro stirred and looked around. He must have drifted off after Keith left. This was different from their normal routine and sparks of anxiety rippled under Shiro’s skin. Where were they going? What was going to happen? Shiro took a deep breath and at least managed to calm his exterior. He had survived so far...however long this had been. He could do this. They wouldn’t break him. Not during those thousands of tests and definitely not now. 

Matt and the other prisoners stirred and looked around. Matt had panicked look that mirrored how Shiro was feeling on the inside. A few of the prisoners seemed to have a grasp of what was going on, but the newer ones seemed just as scared. Matt looked like he wanted to ask what was going on, but thought better than it. He had learned by now, the hard way in some cases, that being silent was better. 

 

They were given a quick breakfast under the careful watch of Prog and his minions. “Eat up big guy, you’ll want your strength for today.” Prog sneered at Shiro still trying to get a rise out of him. Again, as Shiro had done every day, he suffered in silence. Prog would not get the satisfaction of his outbursts. Not today. 

 

The door swung open and they were all individually cuffed for transport. This was big. This was some kind of group exercise. They were corralled like cattle down the narrow hallway. Shiro eyes like they always did, scanned their surroundings, taking every turn and memorizing the pathways. He never would have guessed his knack for memorizing things would come in handy in this way. This route was new. They did not go in the direction of the labs or the “battle ballroom”. Just how big was this ship? That question made Shiro nervous. 

 

The were led into a narrow, dark hallway that was very similar to the one that led into the prison cells. It spilled out into a small, bare, rectangular room. Shiro guessed this was some kind of holding room. Prog turned and addressed them as a group. The majority of the guards filtered out of the room, locking the door behind them. A bit of claustrophobia creeped into the back of Shiro’s mind, darkening the edges of his vision. He gritted his teeth together to try and keep it at bay. He did  _ not  _ have time for that right now. 

 

“Today, we’re sending you into the arena. It’s a showcase of sorts for you all, so you should be excited. To show us what you’re made and if we decide to keep you around. I’m not going to lie, some of you may die. It happens, but a little bloodshed is always more entertaining. We’ll be sending you in one by one. You’ll be fighting the gladiator, Myzax. He’s been unbeatable so far.” Prog smirked and offered at sword to Matt, “starting with you.” 

 

Matt shrank away from the sword like it was on fire, his eyes widening in pure terror. “No. I can’t. I can’t die! I still don’t know where my dad has been taken. I can’t fight. I can’t--” 

 

Shiro noticed Matt’s panic was rapidly heading toward hysteria and knew he had to do something. If he was sent in to fight like this, he would surely die. Shiro bent and picked the sword off the ground. He shoved Matt to the ground, partially as an act, but also to jar him him a bit. “No. I want the first spot. I want blood!” Shiro held sword threateningly against Matt’s neck, but made sure not hurt him. The other creatures backed away from Shiro in fear. 

 

Good. That’s what he wanted. He wanted them to fear him and that way maybe he could protect them all. He leaned close to Matt and pretended to press the blade harder against his neck. In a love voice he whispered so only Matt would hear him.  _ “Take care of your father.”  _

 

Prog laughed and the development and the guards yanked Shiro back by the collar of his shirt. “Well who am I to deny a request like that? You’re up first big guy. You’ll be fighting one of the Druid’s creations. Make it a good show for them.” 

 

Shiro faced away from his companions, still trying to keep his facade up. To show them he’d finally snapped and was conforming to their ways. Now he was walking a dangerous line, teetering off the edge of the cliff. One wrong move and he could fall to his death. He was thrusting himself into the darkness of the unknown again, but if he could save Matt, if he could return him to his family then it would all be worth it. He knew what the Galra wanted to see, but if he conformed too much, that could be dangerous as well. 

 

He was injected with a familiar serum. It burned like fire in his veins as it always did, but he was used to this pain by now. No longer would it make him collapse to his knees. No longer would it make him scream out in agony. They would not get that satisfaction, not in front of Matt. Shiro’s job was to stay strong. 

 

Also the adrenaline pumping in his veins was probably blocking out his pain receptors at the moment. A set of doors opened in front of him, spilling bright, white light into the dark holding room. Shrio had to shield his eyes as he stepped forward. He was barely aware of the other prisoners filling in behind him to watch. He was surrounded by a wall of purple beings, but from here they converged into one solid blob of purple. His prisoner code was announced for the crowd and the crowd didn’t not accept him warmly in the slightest. They booed and jeered at him, but Shiro barely heard them. 

 

Out of all the eyes on him, he recognized one set immediately. It was the feeling of hairs standing up on the back of his neck. The one pair not staring at him like he was a feral animal or with malice. They were as open and curious as ever. Shiro turned his head and his eyes located a box of seats in the center of the arena. They were set apart from the rest of the masses and held three high class chairs that just screamed royalty. 

 

In the center was a being in full red and black armor. The color of it reminded Shiro of blood, but not fresh blood, like day old rotten blood. It was fitting for the being because everything in those purple, glowing eyes of his screamed evil. Shiro guess that must the infamous Emperor Zarkon. 

 

On his right was a woman in a long purple robes lined with a orange-gold trim. Her face was nearly completely covered with a long hood with strange strange markings on it. He assumed it had to do with her role. All that was visible was her long pointed chin and white hair. Everything about screamed evil witch. Like some kind of villain out of a Disney movie. Shiro practically see her having her own signature villain song. 

 

His eyes left her and he saw the prince from last night. Keith was sitting straight in his seat and leaning forward with interest. To Keith, he supposed he was more of experiment. Something to watch with fascination. The Emperor seemed to take notice of this as well and grinned wickedly down at Shiro. 

 

“It seems there’s finally something my son has taken interest in, hm?” Shiro guessed it was supposed to be a passing comment, but he had said it loud enough for Shiro to hear. “I hope it gives us at least a little bit of a show.” 

 

Shiro ground his teeth together and his hand were shaking at his sides. He was called an “it”, like he was nothing. Like he didn’t matter. He would show them all he mattered. There was a long beeping sound above the doorway across from him. He swallowed and took a deep breath, readying himself for a fight. This was not the time to be thinking about Keith or the Emperor or even Matt. He needed to focus. Shiro lowered his center of gravity and blocked everything out. 

 

The serum was buzzing inside of his veins like a fuse one spark away from igniting. The door slid open with a whoosh sound and the crowd cheered the moment a gray skinned monster stepped out. It had to be at least 20 feet tall and loomed over Shiro like a skyscraper. A deadly skyscraper. In its right hand was a weapon shaped like a torch, except instead of fire, a glowing purple orb sat on top. Shiro had no idea what it was, but knew it would be bad if the orb hit him. The monster let out a mighty roar and the crowd cheered and whooped. 

 

It focused its eyes on Shiro and whipped the torch at him, sending the orb flying in his direction. Quickly, he dove out of the way, hiding behind one of the four pillars on the edges of the arena. The crowd booed at his cowardice, but Shiro didn’t care. He needed time to figure out the monster’s fighting style. 

 

Like a boomerang, the orb returned to robot’s arm and it automatically prepared to fire. Shiro snuck a peak around the pole to get a better look at the robot. It had scanned the arena for only a matter of seconds before it located him. It didn’t look very smart, but he could tell it had been designed to be a warrior. This was an elaborate game of cat and mouse. Shiro could hide all he wanted, but the cat would always find him, relentless in it’s pursuit. 

 

The laser-like orb shot back out, exploding against the metal, melting through it immediately. Shiro cried out as a shard of molten metal struck his bicep. It left a blistering burn behind. The crowd cheered for his injury. Clearly they were rooting for the “cat” in this situation. Well, almost all of them. He risked a glance at the royal box seats and caught of glimpse of Keith. The prince was sitting on the edge of his seat and seemed...seemed... _ worried _ about Shiro? 

 

Why would he be worried? Didn’t he, like the rest of them, want to see him suffer? He didn’t have time to really think it over as the orb came flying at him again. He could only dodge for so long. There had to be a way he could beat this thing. Holding the sword a bit like a baseball bat, Shiro tired to slice through the orb. Clearly that had been a mistake. It went through the sword like water and Shiro was barely about to tilt his head away. It grazed the side of his face, covering him with a streak of angry blisters. 

 

The crowd roared to life, yelling for the monster to hit him again. Shiro dove behind the adject pillar for cover, but the orb didn’t come. He looked out and Myzax charged at him first before throwing the orb at him. Shiro dodged and managed to land his first hit on the monster. It was only a surface cut along Myzax’s ankle, but it was something. Unfortunately, getting that close was a clear disadvantage. Myzax struck him in the chest with his free hand, the force of the smack sending him flying into the wall. Shiro coughed up a bit of blood, but ignored it. He had figured something out. 

 

_ It’s seems there’s only a limited amount of times it can use the orb before it has to recharge or something like that. There has to be a pattern to it. Pretend this is a simulation. Figure out the pattern and beat it. Everything has a weakness.  _ Shiro forced himself to get up, the serum burning in his veins as it started to work, filling him with a bit more energy. As it evolved, the release became slower to force him to have to fight longer. It only gave the energy boost that was necessary now instead of all at once. 

 

He dodged the orb and landed a few more slices on Myzax’s legs, but each time he batted away like a fly or grazed by orb. It took only another couple of minutes before Shiro had figured out the pattern. After every three uses, the orb needed to charge. He dodged the orb for the third time and it returned to its base with a loud sound.  _ NOW!  _ Shiro charged forward, slicing upwards as Myzax tried to bat him away with his palm. His sword landed a long angry cut in the center of the creature’s hand. Myzax let out a scream of agony and outrage. Shiro guessed it didn’t get wounded often. It looked at the torch in anger, knowing it couldn’t fire just yet. 

 

A smirk twisted on to Shiro’s face and ducked under Myzax’s arm. With all the strength he could muster, Shiro thrusted the sword through both of Myzax’s achilles, splattering blood, and forcing the monster to fall. A hush fell over the spectators, but there were a few shouts of encouragement from the other prisoners. It helped him a little, but he had to dodge another round of orb shots. Myzax was no longer able stand, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

 

Neither was Shiro. The charging sound returned again and Shiro made his move. He slid under Myzax blows and jammed his sword into the monster’s chest. Myzax stopped moving and his weapon fell out of his hand, deactivating once it clattered to the ground. The arena was completely silent and reality crashed back down on Shiro. He looked up and saw Myzax’s blood pooling around him. His eyes drifted over to Matt and saw a mix of fear and amazement in his eyes. The other prisoners shared the same looks. Prog had his arms crossed, standing with a satisfied, impressed smirk on his face. A smirk that Shiro would punch off the guy’s face if he could even move. 

 

The serum and adrenaline faded from Shiro’s system and he felt everything again. 

The pain in his face and biceps from the Orb’s burns, the headache from the serum side effects, the pride of winning, and the shame of having to kill the monster. He had never killed before and in the moment it had felt...good. Now he was a bit of afraid of what he’d just done. If he hadn’t killed Myzax, Myzax would have killed him. He had to do it.  _ Matt...don’t...I… _ Shiro swayed on his feet and Matt was the last thing he saw before he collapsed from exhaustion

* * *

“That was pretty impressive.”

When Shiro came to again, he was stirred by a vaguely familiar voice. He was still groggy and very confused. A small groan escaped his lips as he forced himself to sit up. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer surrounded by the other prisoners. This cell was smaller and he was completely alone.  _ MATT? How can I protect him now? He’s my best friend and now what?  _ Just under the surface he was panicking, but he had company. 

 

“And clearly they found you impressive as well.” 

 

The voice finally rang bells in his head now that he was slightly more coherent. Keith was standing over him, arms crossed and feet wide apart, clearly standing in a position of dominance. “You’ve graced me with your presence, your majesty.” 

 

Keith pressed his lips together and Shiro realized he was trying to conceal a smile. He cleared his throat a bit to compose himself again. So that wasn’t just a one time thing. Keith was always fighting against his human side. “Yeah, well, I find you interesting. What can I say? The other humans we’ve had in here are not like you.” 

“Well I can’t say I’ve met anyone like you either.” 

 

“Obviously, I was hand created. There’s no one else in the universe like me.” Keith smirked at him, but it only rested on the surface of his face. The comment was intended to be arrogant and cocky, but it didn’t feel that way to Shiro. It was lonely and isolating. The only true one of his kind. 

 

“That must be lonely.” Shiro prompted, trying to play off what he assumed were Keith’s true feelings. 

 

“Why would I be lonely? I a prince. I can get whatever I want.” 

 

“Why would you be here with a prisoner then?”

“I’m on here assignment. You wouldn’t know, but the reason you’re isolated from the rest of the prisoners is because you’re actually interesting. Worth testing more.” Keith brushed his fringe out of his eyes, again trying to put on air of confidence. Shiro was dying to know what Keith was like when he wasn’t acting. “How did you learn to fight like that anyway?” 

“I went to a military based Academy for astro-explorers. Meaning, I had training for piloting as well as hand to hand combat training.” 

 

“Of course. I don’t think we’ve ever taking military prisoners before.” Keith had dropped his guard now and was truly curious. “Why did you keep fighting?”

Shiro gritted his teeth together. It was painful to think about Matt or Mr. Holt knowing he may never see them again. “For my comrades. I have to protect them. I was their superior. Also I have to return to Earth.”

 

“Why?” Keith just shrugged when Shiro gave him a look of horror. “I mean if my comrades fall behind it was because of what they were lacking. Also from what I’ve heard about Earth, it’s a primitive society compared to everything else in the Universe. I mean wasn’t Kerberos the farthest one of Earth’s ships had ever flown? We can get to Kerberos in a matter of seconds. You don’t even know about wormhole jumping.” 

 

Did Keith really not understand loyalty or relationships? Did he not have anyone in his life that he would fight or die for? It blew Shiro’s mind. Keith had must have some sort of loyalty to his father, at least. “Matt and Mr. Holt are like family to me. Earth is my home. Don’t you have home planet you’d want to return to?” 

 

“I was born on this ship. I guess it’s my home. Our planet was destroyed 10,000 year ago. Or so I’ve heard. I’ve had to study about most of the planets in our universe. I don’t think I understand what ‘like family’ would mean. The only family I have is Emperor Zarkon because we’re linked by DNA.” 

 

Shiro covered his mouth to hide his surprise. Keith had no home nor true family. No wonder he seemed so removed from emotions like that. From what he gathered from the emperor so far, there’s no way Zarkon was in the least bit kind to him. Keith was probably only loyal to Zarkon and the Galra out of fear, but also because that’s all he’s ever known. Being a science experiment of sorts, he’d probably be unstable. Easily corrupted, having no real, genuine, ties to Galra or the humans. He was just floating in the middle somewhere. No wonder he’d never be let outside of the ship. 

 

There was something in Keith that was itching to explore, itching to know more about the outside world other than what he’d learned through whatever schooling he’d received. To experience instead of just view. To feel instead of just know. No wonder we was so curious about the only human he’d ever met. 

 

“I don’t get it. Why haven’t you broken yet?” 

 

“I know what I’m fighting for. I won’t give up.” Shiro managed to get to feet, with a lot of effort and shaking legs, but he was up. He needed to prove his point. There was nothing they could do him that would tear him down. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened in horror as he watched Shiro struggle to his feet. “What? You shouldn’t be able to stand. You’ve been passed out for eight hours! You had twice the dose of serum than we normally give. You shouldn’t be able to move for another day! At least!” Keith paced back and forth, shaking his head, as he tried to figure all of this out. “...this must be that stupidly annoying human resistance my father was talking about. The reason he wanted human DNA spliced into mine.” 

 

“Because we fight for love instead of honor or out of fear. I’m not fight for life as you would be. I’m fighting for the lives of my friends.”

 

Keith was about to respond back, but a noise echoed in from the hallways causing Keith to jump. He took a deep breath in through his nose and froze. He waited silently until the footsteps faded. “Krad must be looking for me. I have other things to attend to.” Keith barely nodded in his direction and walked off. 

 

_ Here on assignment, huh? I doubt you were even supposed to be here. You wouldn’t freeze like that. Was this “Krad” your handler? To make sure the little prince isn’t getting into trouble.  _ Shiro smiled to himself as he watched Keith leave. For a few minutes, he didn’t feel quite so lonely. Though now, reality was crashing back down on him. He was isolated from everyone. His body ached all over and his head was still swimming with the fog of grogginess. At least before a had others to share the burden with, now he was hyper aware of the darkness and the quiet. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and it felt like it was loud as thunder echoing off the steel walls. 

 

There was no way he getting any sleep tonight. 

 

* * *

The next morning he woken up from a restless slumber by the usual overhead lights and poorly portioned breakfast. Apparently his fight in the arena had entertained them enough to earn a breakfast of his own. That was one perk of being in solitary confinement, he didn’t have to share his food. It was definitely not the right attitude, but he thought it all the same.

 

“Well, well. Look at you. Moving up in the world. The other prisoners have taken to calling you ‘Champion’, isn’t that cute. You defeat one little gladiator and suddenly you’re their ‘Champion’. Though I guess the higher ups saw something in you. Some potential. How cute.” Prog stood over him smirking in the same way Keith had the night before. Though with Prog, it was different. Not that either intimidated him, but Prog had only malice and evil behind that smirk. He only really had one layer to him, compared to Keith.  

Shiro quickly finished his breakfast and slowly got to his feet. Even taking the steps to stand was agony. It was little by little and Shiro had to heavily rely on the bars for support. Every new muscle that was moved felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand tiny daggers. He wouldn’t give up. He wouldn’t give Prog the satisfaction of being able to look down on him. A scream of pain nearly left his lips when his legs were fully supporting that weight of his body. He gritted his teeth together and refused to let it go. If he could live through yesterday, he could do anything. 

 

“Better than being a prisoner’s babysitter.” Shiro growled after he trusted his voice not scream. 

 

A small, evil chuckle left Prog’s lips and licked them dangerously before answering. “I volunteered for this. Nothing brings me more joy than crushing the spirits of hopeful prisoners.” That sentence was so pure and so sinister that it made Shiro’s blood feel cold in his veins. He’d never met someone so ruthless or so unconcerned for others. “I was going to bring the other guards in to help you get to testing room, but looks like you can actually stand.” 

 

Shiro nodded with conviction even though his body was screaming in protest, begging for help. Internally he knew he needed it, his legs were shaking now from just minutes of supporting his weight. He should ask for the help, but his pride wouldn’t let him. It wrapped around his throat like invisible thorns, choking out any words that would have escaped. 

 

Prog let out a loud belly laugh and abruptly unlocked the door that Shiro was heavily leaning on. It gave way and Shiro, completely unprepared, stumble forward and fell, sprawling out on the metal floor like a starfish. With his support gone, that’s exactly what he felt like, a fish out water, flopping to the ground. His face hit the ground and he was lucky he turned his head in time to avoid his nose getting crushed. “You sure you won’t need help,  _ Champion _ ?” Prog leered over him as he cuffed Shiro’s hands behind his back. 

 

Prog used the nickname to make a mockery of him. Like,  _ “look at your Champion now! He can’t even stand on his own. Some champion he is.”  _ Shiro shook his head but took his time getting to his feet. It was especially hard without the use of his hands. 

 

“Okay, this way then. Hurry it up. The druids are waiting.” Prog waved over his shoulder as he started leading the way. Shiro took slow labored steps. It was if his feet were made of glass. Each step fractured them, sending splintering cracks up his calves. Every step putting one step closer to breaking. Prog noticed a bit how far behind Shiro was trailing and rolled his eyes, walking back so he now behind Shiro. He kicked Shiro’s heels to prod him forward. Shiro gritted his teeth through the pain and continued walking. 

 

It took them twice as long to get to the “testing rooms”. They reminded Shiro of the kind of lab a mad scientist would have in those scary movies he used watch when his parent went to sleep. The overall purple glow of the lights helped sell that image too. A couple of Galra guards had entered and lifted Shiro onto the table. He would have struggled, he would have kicked with all his might in resistance, but he just couldn’t Shiro didn’t have an ounce of energy left his body. Prog smirked knowingly as they fixed the familiar orange straps across his chest, waist, and thighs. They released him from the hand cuff only to chain his hands down to the table.

 

He had played right into Prog’s trap. He spent what little energy he had walking here. Prog knew his pride would force him to refuse all help and he’d be to tired to fight. He and his underlings filled out, burning their arrogant smirks into Shiro’s memory. A trio of Druids creeped in afterward, wheeling a tray with different syringes, scalpels and beakers of liquids on them. 

 

Shiro was paralyzed in fear, but also by exhaustion. They could do anything to him now and he didn’t have the strength to fight them off. All he could do was watch as the as the hooded creatures mixed different concoctions together and pour the into the eight syringes laid out for him. None of the serums looked the familiar in the slightest. Shiro’s anxiety rose in his throat like bile that he couldn’t swallow. It left a foul, sour taste in his mouth and burned in his esophagus like fire. He fought to stay awake, to fight off his heavy eyelids, but after the fourth need to pierce his skin, he passed out. 


	4. Lost Under the Surface

Shiro sat up, waking up with a sharp intake of breath, and found himself back in his cell. His limbs no longer felt heavy and overworked like they had earlier. He looked down as the hollows of his elbows, they were dotted with pin pricks like freckles. The veins there were swollen, standing out on the surface and were an infected-looking dark purple. Whatever they did to him in there, he knew it couldn’t be good. Shiro pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling. He suddenly realized how alone he was. He wished for someone, anyone. Even seeing Prog would be fine. As long as he didn’t have to wake up alone again with fear twisting inside him. Fear of what they had done to him. Fear of the dark cold, oblivion. Fear of going insane in the isolation. Their scientific technology was way beyond Earth’s and those serums could have done anything to him. 

 

Shiro’s whole body clenched with a sudden ringing in his ears that radiated out to his head. He clutched his forehead and cried out in pain. Finally when he was alone, he could finally scream. He wasn’t putting on act anymore, it was the only relief he could get. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the pain. Everything in front of him shifted and flickered when he opened his eyes. It was if reality itself was fracturing in front of him. 

 

_ What’s happening to me?  _

 

“What have they done to you?” 

 

Shiro managed to roll over and saw Keith standing above him. “Shouldn’t you know, your majesty?” Shiro choked out, his throat raw from screaming. His tone was harsh, but inside he was crying out in joy. Finally he wasn’t alone. Finally he was surrounded by cold, sinister Galra. 

 

“No need to be rude. I was going to give you something in exchange for answering some of my questions. It would help with your pain.” Keith shrugged, and turned on his heel so his back to Shiro. “If you don’t want it, I’ll just leave.” 

 

“Why? Why would you give me special treatment?” 

 

“Wouldn’t want my research subject dying out on me. Father would get very mad.” 

 

Keith was lying, Shiro knew it. He knew full well that Keith’s father didn’t approve of this. “Would he? I think you’re just doing this to rebel against him.” 

 

Keith rounded on him, clenching his fists at his sides. “So what if I am? What would that mean to you? Do you want the medicine or not?” 

 

_ I made his temper flare up again. He’s very honest when he’s angry. It’s a little cute...wait what? I’m obvious delirious from all those serums.  _ “Yes. I’ll answer your questions.” 

 

“Good.” Keith walked over and slid down against the wall, only a few feet and iron bars separated them. If Shiro wanted to, he could reach out and touch Keith. Something had made Keith drop his guard just a little. Maybe it was that Shiro saw through him yet again or the fact that he knew Shiro had no way of hurting him. “What’s Earth like?” 

 

Shiro was taken aback, with all the questions Keith could have asked him, this was the one he least expected. He looked into Keith’s eyes and was met with pure, honest curiosity. Then he recalled their conversation from last night. Keith never had a home planet. It would make sense. 

 

“Come on, I want to know.” Keith was growing a bit impatient with Shiro and it made Shiro chuckle a little under his breath. Clearly the prince was used to get everything he wanted...well almost everything. He was still trapped in this ship like a prisoner. 

 

For a minute Shiro’s mind drifted to fairy tales from his childhood. Keith was a bit like a princess trapped in a tower, waiting for the day that her prince charming would save her. Although Keith was no damsel in distress. He was rebelling against his father in his own ways. That, and Shiro was no prince. He didn’t think he was strong enough to rescue Keith from this horrible place. 

 

_...Did I  _ really _ just make myself Keith’s prince charming?  _ Shiro shook his head to get rid of those silly thoughts and chalked it up to him still being delirious from the testing. He winced as the movement made the pounding in his head worse. 

 

Keith noticed and shook the bottle of pills in Shiro’s direction. “Come on, I know you need them.” 

 

“Earth...is...how do I describe it? Maybe I’ll tell you what I miss about it?” He looked at Keith who nodded eagerly. “I miss the fresh air. Unlike out here in space, where you have to wear a helmet, you can walk outside and just breathe. I miss the seasons. We have 4 distinct ones. In autumn, the leaves on the trees change from their normal green to fiery sort of red, orange and yellow and fall from the trees.” 

 

Keith furrowed his brow and watched Shiro with fascination as he talked. He tried to picture it, but his mind came up empty. “Why?” 

 

Shiro looked at Keith in a bit of amazement and saw how generally confused he was. That saying about explaining things to an alien was really coming to play here. If Keith never had a home planet, if he really had never had been out of this ship, he’d only ever seen space. “So the trees can regrow their leaves when it gets warm again. Earth goes through cycles of weather patterns. In the winter it gets cold and snows, in the spring it rains and gets warmer, in the summer it gets hot.”

 

“Rain? I think I read about the climate once…” 

 

“It’s when water falls from our sky.” 

Keith leaned back from Shiro and raised his eyebrows. The unabashed surprise on Keith’s face was pretty endearing. “Does it hurt you?” 

 

“No,” Shiro paused to laugh and Keith looked concerned and still very confused. How long had it been since he laughed? Or even broke out in a smile. It felt almost foreign on his lips and coming out of his mouth. 

 

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together in the center and his face twisted into a look halfway between a pout and a smirk. “I said something wrong didn’t I? You’re laughing at me.” 

 

“Sorry, no. Not at you,” Shiro held his hands up in surrender, “It’s just a funny to think about rain hurting. You’ve taken a shower before, right? Or are you too much of a pampered prince to shower. Maybe your servants bathe you.” 

 

“They don’t! I take showers on my own!” Keith said back with a  _ very  _ defensive tone in his voice. 

“Right. So it’s kind of like a shower, little drops falling from the sky. It waters the plants on the Earth.” 

 

“Oh.” Keith’s face went passive again once he understood. “What did you mean when you said those companions are like family to you? Is that different from them being friends?” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith spoke. “Wait. Do you not have friends here?” He hadn’t meant to say it like that, but he’d blurted it out. He winced a little when he saw the angry, embarrassed blush over take Keith’s face.  _ Wait. Why am I concerned about offending him? I guess maybe because I’m trying to get on his good side. If anyone might help me in here, it would be him. These aren’t scientific questions or general observations. He’s here on his own accord.  _

 

Keith pressed his lips together and looked away to hide the flaming blush on his cheeks. “Growing up, most of the other Galra kids avoided me. Lotor was the only one semi...kind to me. If you could call that. Now they only follow orders because I’m a prince.” 

 

Shiro’s heart went out to Keith.  _ Everyone’s always kept him a distance because he’s different. Of course he wouldn’t know what “like family” meant. He’s never had anyone like that. No one he would fight for. Only fighting out of fear, not loyalty.  _

 

“How do I explain it? They’re important people in my life. I would do anything for them because I love them. Matt is my best friend. I worked close to them at the military/flight school on Earth. What if you could, would you fight to save Lotor’s life? If he was in danger?” 

 

Keith pursed his lips and chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. “Maybe. I know what family means any that people fight for family I guess. I’ve never been close to him.” 

 

“Is that why you’re here? Because you think I’ll understand you?” 

 

“What? No! I don’t need a lowly prisoner to relate to me.” Keith stood up abruptly and was about to stomp out of the room, but changed his mind. He rounded on Shiro and started pacing in front of the cell. “I don’t get it. I have everything. I’m a prince and I’m training to be a possible heir to the empire. Yet every night I end up here talking with you. Why? What is it about you that draws me here?” Keith ran a hand over his face. “This is the last time…” Keith sighed, knowing he said that every time, knowing each time he meant it less and less.

 

Shiro watched quietly still knowing there was more Keith was willing to spill. He felt the same way. He was undeniably connected and drawn to Keith. It took an alien prince from another planet to understand him. Who saw he was more than the ‘golden boy’ to be admired. He had fears, he had worries and a lack of patience sometimes. He didn’t always want to be the leader and the strong one. Sometimes he just wanted to be taken care of instead.

 

“Why do I feel better, calmer around you? You’re part of a lowly, unsophisticated race and yet that race is part of me. You fascinate me and I don’t know how to stay away.”

 

“You fascinate me too. You’re trying so hard to fit in, to be like them, and yet you’re not, not quite.” Shiro answered with a small smile.

 

Keith sighed and slid down against the wall. Here, they were almost touching, sharing the same wall, but only separated by a set of bars. “How do you do that?”

 

“What? See through you?” Shiro wasn’t facing Keith directly, but looked at him out the corner of his eye. Keith’s face, his mask completely unveiled, was filled with shock and a tinge of amazement. Shiro let out a dry chuckle, “because it’s what I do the exact same things. Humans are a lot more complicated than the Galra say, but you already know that, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up! ...I do. I can’t. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep letting you get to me. This  _ will  _ be the last time you see me.” Keith was very much at war with himself as he stomped out the room. 

 

Shiro was making progress, making him question the ideals he grew up with. It was working. He watched Keith go and chuckled a little to himself. His words had made Keith mad again and he’d be lying if that wasn’t at least a little amusing. This time Keith had used his anger to cover up the truth. He had no one else he could just talk with. Shiro didn’t mind being that person. The only regret he had was making Keith stomp off, was that he didn’t get the pills. 

\--

 

“Eat up, you’ll be this evening’s entertainment.” Prog delivered Shiro his evening meal, throwing the tray to the ground so the food splattered everywhere. 

 

Shiro wanted to look at him in disbelief, but screwed his face up into a glare instead. He’d already been through a morning of needle stabbing and an afternoon of serum testing. He was spent and now he had to go fight in the arena. Last time he’d been lucky that Myzax’s fighting style was repetitive. That was the only reason he escaped with his life. 

 

Fine. Fine. he’d do what they asked. He would not fall or give up. He glared up at Prog and took his sweet time eating his meal. Prog’s jaw twitched and Shiro just continued to eat as slowly as possible. Annoying Prog was one thing he could control, one little way in which he could rebel. Prog kicked the bars and yelled at him to hurry up, but Shiro did no such thing. Honestly, he was mostly doing this to stall. The longer he drew it out, the longer he had to catch his breath. This would be the only time he’d be hoping and begging for the serum to ease his exhaustion. 

 

Prog wasted no time in retraining him in the usual handcuffs when he finally finished his meal. “Let’s go. I think you might enjoy tonight.  _ You  _ were requested personally by one of the higher ups.” Prog pushed Shiro forward out of the cell, causing him to stumble, but Shiro regained his balance and started walking toward the arena. They were flanked by the usual guards as they exited the dungeon. 

 

Shiro wondered what he was in store for. He wanted to run. No way would be a source of entertainment for the Galra. Yet he couldn’t. If he tried to escape surrounded by guards, they would over power him. He’d most likely be killed. It made him sick to his stomach to think of entering that arena again, but he didn’t have a choice. He closed his eyes and saw Matt’s impressed, but horrified face staring back at him. It was a grisly scene, but he had to. Just like he had to do this. Everything was for the sake of getting them out. To survive to see another day. That was a victory in itself.

 

Shiro took a deep breath and walked out into the arena with his head held high. The fiery serum burning in his veins for the 10th time that day, and he was ready. If they wanted a show. He would give it them. Few cheered as he entered, knowing it would be a good show, yet most booed at him like he was a criminal. The underdog that wasn’t supposed to win. Shiro ignored them and his eyes flickered to the royal box, but the third seat was empty. Zarkon was there and so was the cloaked woman, but no Keith. His spirits fell a little bit, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had to prepare for the fight. 

 

The crowd cheered as a figure emerged from the opposing set of doors. Shiro was shocked to see a smaller silhouette than Myzax. His opponent was actually shorter than he was. That was definitely different. His stomach dropped for a second as a realization dawned on him. What if they started making the prisoners fight against one another. Matt was shorter than him...what if…

 

Luckily Shiro didn’t have to finish that thought, he recognized the figure immediately once he got closer. So that’s why the prince was missing. He was apparently going to be his opponent. This made everything worth it. All the exhaustion left his body and was replaced with adrenaline and excitement. Keith had talked about his fighting training and now Shiro was about to see it up close and personal. More of the mystery was about to be unlocked and Shiro was thrilled. “Oh. So you requested this, your majesty.” 

 

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirked at the title, but he covered it up with a smirk. “I did. I get bored of sparing against sentries and bots. You took down Myzax so you might actually be a challenge.”

 

“Oh? Is that what I am now? Something to entertain the restless prince.” The crowed jeered at them and yelled at Keith to take him down. Shiro lowered his voice so only Keith would hear it. “Are you going to kill me if I lose? You’d lose your source of nightly entertainment. Your only connection to the humans.” 

 

Keith glared at him, straightening up as if that would close the gap between their heights. “It would be a shame.” Keith realized the error in his word choice and forced his face into an evil sneer. “Though you really mean nothing to me. Nothing more than a slave to fight against.” 

 

It was a lie. Keith was lying to keep up appearances, but not only that, but again, trying to convince himself that the lie was truth. He was dissociating himself from any connection. He took a deep breath and charged at Shiro without warning. Shiro read Keith’s sword’s trajectory and brought his own up to block it. Their swords collided with a metallic clang and Keith kicked his foot out, swiping at Shiro’s ankles. Shiro was swept off his feet and fell to the ground with a thud. The crowd cheered as Keith raised his sword to strike, but Shiro recovered quickly and rolled out of the way. 

 

Keith’s fighting style was as unpredictable as his behavior. He did a larger, flashier move to distract from the underhanded one. This fight wasn’t going to have the honor of a normal sword fight. The Galra were taught to fight dirty and do anything to win. Shiro had been picking that up. Keith only looked disappointed for a second before he prepared another wave of attacks. 

 

Shiro kept up with him easily and saw the smile spread across Keith’s face. It was menacing and yet beautiful. Shiro didn’t get it at all, but it drew him in all the same. Keith’s fighting style was aggressive and large, making up for his shorter stature. He guessed that Keith was used to always fighting those who were bigger than him. It was all Shiro could do to block the jabs from Keith’s sword, while watching out for any other way Keith might attack him next. 

 

It was a calculated dance, Keith would strike and Shiro would dodge or block. Shiro would do the same, his fighting style had changed since being here. It was underhanded and dirty much like Keith’s was now. They were evenly matched and the crowd seemed to be both transfixed and restless. Neither had landed a successful hit on the other. Nor was either running low on stamina. Shiro wondered if they had also injected Keith with the serum as well or did he just have the stamina naturally. 

Keith was the first to draw blood, catching Shiro off guard with a move that Shiro hadn’t seen before. He’d faked Shiro out and the knocked him off his feet. As he did, his sword slashed through Shiro’s calf. Shiro gritted his teeth to keep the shout of pain inside. He chanced a look at Keith’s face and gasped. Instead of maniacal satisfaction, Keith’s face looked worried and remorseful. It was as if he didn’t actually want to land a hit. 

 

_ HE’s been holding back. He’s been playing into my blocks on purpose. I bet he only landed the hit because he knows he’s being watched. I knew it. He really isn’t like them! The cut isn’t even deep, there was barely any pressure on the blade. He doesn’t want to hurt me. I can-- _

A sudden loud, piercing ringing in Shiro’s ears caused him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees when he tried to get up again. If felt as if his head was trying to tear itself apart. A pounding, excruciating ache raged war in his head, joining the incessant ringing. The edges of his vision started to darken and Shiro was trying everything just to stay conscious and focused on the fight. 

 

He heard nothing, not the jests of the crowd, or the words forming on the prince’s lips or even his own heart beat. The ringing had consumed everything and was devouring him little by little. Keith’s steps and swing of his sword faltered and he looked at Shiro with horrified concern. The crowd was screaming at Keith to ‘strike the prisoner now that’s weak’, but Keith didn’t make a move. He was frozen and those terrified, violet eyes were last thing that Shiro saw before everything went dark. 

* * *

 

Shiro sat up with gasp, waking up in his cell, alone again. This was becoming a pattern, a pattern that terrified Shiro to his core. Nothing scared him more than not knowing and he strained his mind, but he couldn’t remember how the fight between them had ended. Had he passed out from the serum’s effects? Was his mind blocking the memories out? ...what if all this isolation had got to him and he finally snapped? Why couldn’t he remember anything past the agonizing ringing in his ears? 

 

He blinked a few times to bring the room into focus and looked around. He jumped when he saw Keith staring down at him with a mix of anger and concern in his eyes. “I wasn't going to kill, you know. Why did you attack me like that?” 

 

_ Attack him like that? Like what? Didn’t he knock me out? Isn’t that why I blacked out?  _ Shiro looked up at him puzzled and Keith glared down at him shaking his head. 

 

“Unbelievable. I wasn’t even trying to hurt you. I made that cut on your calf a surface one on purpose! I just wanted to spar for fun. Then you went and acted all dramatic about that cut and fell. I mean you act so high and important. As if you’re better than us because you fight for your friends or whatever. You’re human so can’t be cruel. I’ve been lowering myself to talk with you and you attack all out. Apparently  _ humans _ can be as vicious and cruel as Galra, huh?” Keith sneered at the word humans the second time. He was angry yes, but Shiro could tell he was trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. He was hurt. Actually hurt by Shiro’s apparent betrayal. That meant something. Shiro was actually starting to get through to Keith. 

 

Shiro would have stood up, but he didn’t have the strength. “What are you talking about? There was this ringing in my ears. It was so loud and so high pitched I thought my eardrums were going to explode. Then everything went dark. I didn’t attack you. I was matching your fighting style.” 

 

Keith gasped and backed up from the bars, staring at Shiro in horror. His eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open and although he was trying to hide it by clenching them, his hands were shaking. “...That’s what all those track marks were from the other night. I thought they were just continuing to test the battle serum. Don’t tell me...Haggar is still working on  _ that  _ one.” 

 

Shiro sat up and crawled closer to the bars, he gripped them for support but also in desperation. What was Keith talking about? “Keith. What one?”

 

“I’ve only seen the effects of it once.” Keith’s lip trembled a little and he looked down at Shiro with pity. That look made Shiro’s blood boil like the was coursing through his veins all over again. He was a human being not an animal that needed pity. “It’s supposed to turn the prisoners into mindless killing slaves. It numbs the good characteristics in a being and only brings out the truly evil ones. I thought they stopped the tests after one went horribly wrong and a prisoner killed half the sentries and the other prisoners in area To think that  _ witch  _ would let me fight you, knowing that was in your system.” 

Shiro was about to speak, but Keith cut him off. “...no...what if that was their intention? What if she convinced my father to kill me?” He was shaking as he slide down against the wall. He covered his face with his hands and this was the first time Keith like this. No wonder he was so puzzled by the thought of friends or family. They would turn on him the moment he wasn’t needed anymore. 

 

“How did you stop me?” 

“I almost didn’t.” Keith uncovered his face and looked at Shiro. “It was all I could do to stop you. Haggar was staring down at the fight with fascination the whole time. Neither her nor my--Zarkon tried to stop the fight. I finally managed hit you over the head and knocked you unconscious. Before the fight she told me I could do anything but kill you. You were an important experiment...apparently just like me. She also calls me an important experiment behind my back.” Keith was trembling even more and there was tension in his jaw as if he was trying his hardest to keep everything together. “I thought I at least meant  _ something _ to them. I was giving a rank! I’m treated like a prince! 

 

Watching Keith go through this realization was equal parts horrifying and heartbreaking. Shiro wanted to do something to comfort him even if his mind was screaming against it.  _ Now. Now’s the time to exploit his weaknesses. He’s in the middle of a break down! Help it along so he can help you.  _ Shiro clenched his fists at his sides and shook his head. Keith was hurting. He couldn’t. 

 

“They never cared about me, did they?” Keith’s question was so open, so honest and his voice sounded so small, so broken. 

 

“I don’t think so. I mean from what you’re telling me.” 

 

Keith pressed his head against the wall and finally a few tears escaped his carefully crafted facade. “I mean I knew it. I should just leave. They wouldn’t miss me.” He laughed bitterly, “Galra don’t miss each other. What kind of stupid thought was that?” 

 

“We could go together! I could show you Earth. I could help you escape.” Shiro knew he’d gotten to excited and jumped the gun the moment Keith stood up. Shiro was so desperate to get as far away from here, he took the first strand of hope that thrown out to him. 

 

“You? Why would I need to take you? You’re nothing to me, barely more than a pet. You can rot for all I care. You won’t see me again.” He laughed again, this one still bitter, but a bit overdramatic. There was something too fake about it. “Don’t let all of this go to your head. This isn’t special treatment.” He turned on his heel and stomped off just like he had every night they had seen each other. It was his pride that was keeping them apart. That and the fear of what would happen if Keith actually let someone close to him. He trusted no one. He had no friend he could call on. Desperately Keith was searching for that and was finding it in Shiro. Or at least Shiro hoped that was what was happening. 

 

* * *

Another day had brought Shiro back once again to the training deck. He’d been pricked with two different needles, injected with two different liquids. The first was familiar now and burned like fire. The second was more understated and froze like ice, sending a chill up his spine. The first serum was always meant to fire him up and the second...the second he wasn’t sure. From Keith’s description of it, he guessed it was one that had terrified him. The one that was supposed to numb him. Now that he was thinking about it, he was starting to feel nothing.

 

As usual, a weapon was provided to him. Shiro took a deep breath and readied himself for a battle. The first wave went by as usual. He took the bots out without much difficulty. It seemed eerily easy. Like they were waiting for something terrible to happen. Sure, it could have been that Shiro was used the bots and their style of fighting, but he knew deep down that wasn’t it. There was a seed of worry, and nausea of uneasiness in his stomach. They sent the second wave and it was very similar to the first. He was outnumbered, but the fight wasn’t hard. 

Just enough to get his heart pumping and his adrenaline going, but not impossible. Then it hit him. The ringing in his ears that had been barely noticeable now caught like a spark and turned into a roaring flame. The pain forced him to his knees, crying out in utter agony and holding his head. He was terrified for the blackout, but more than anything, he wanted the pain to stop. 

Everything went black, but this time it wasn’t for long. It was like a movie transition, black for a moment and then a new scene appeared. He was aware of his body and his actions, but it wasn’t him that was in control. The edges of his vision was blurry like this was all a bad dream, but he was fully conscious. Someone else was controlling his body, making decisions for him. It reminded him of the horror movies Lance would force him to watch around Halloween. The most vulnerable, or youngest of the characters would get possessed by a demon. It would come on like a sickness and infect them from the inside out. They would change so violently and were no longer in control of their own bodies.

 

“Send them out, we’ll see if he’ll attack them now as we would the bots. His annoying humanity should be fading. He should attack previous allies like he would a foe.” Her voice came out over the speaker and had a chilling, raspy tone to it. He guessed this was the witch “Haggar” that Keith had mentioned. 

 

_ No. Please. I know I’ll attack them. I can feel it. Please whatever you do, don’t bring out Matt...shit what if they can hear my thoughts or something! I never thought of that.  _

 

Shiro’s panic was cut short when a couple of random prisoners were let out with amongst the bots. “It’s Champion!” a couple of them murmured to themselves and their faces looked hopeful. Shiro’s hands picked up the sword again and smirked at his opponents. They looked weak and easy to take down. He laughed at their hopeful faces and charged at them without much warning. 

 

_ NO! Stop! Those are not my enemies. Stop!  _ Shiro’s mind was screaming at his body, but there was a disconnect between them. It was like watching a movie, he could scream at the screen all he wanted, but the events were already pre-recorded and would happen as they were supposed to. His swords came down on the bots first and he easily dodged their calculated moves. He wondered if the serum shiro decided to take out the bot first to lull the prisoners into a false sense of security. Would it be that cunning or maniacal? Did it have that capacity to decided those things. That what he would have done if he were forced to fight. Trick the supposed allies and then take them out second. 

 

That thought alone made his stomach churn violently and shook him down to his core. He had a thought like the monsters behind this, like the darkest parts of his soul. This serum, this treatment would make him slowly lose his mind, wouldn’t it? If he ever got back to Earth, they would deem him unsafe to be around other humans. They would lock him up forever. His mind was on the cusp of a panic attack, but he body couldn’t react in that way. 

 

The aliens cheered as he took all for bots down, but then Serum Controlled Shiro turned on them with a wicked smile on his face. Their eyes widened in shock and fear. Quickly they realized the “Champion” they all cheered for wasn’t their friend. He was a deadly force not to be reckoned with. They backed away slowly as if their slow movements would keep Shiro calm. 

 

Shiro screamed at the top of his lungs, it should have been a cry of agony, but it came out like a battle cry. A single tear managed to escape his eye as he plunged his sword into the first alien. He hadn’t been able to run, but his death broke the equilibrium and the other aliens screamed and tried to escape. They ran around the room, banging on the walls and the doors, but nothing opened. They were trapped. Serum Shiro laughed wicked and hunted them down each one by one. 

 

He was a lion stalking his prey. The strong among the weak. Their resistance and yells for help only fueled the evil side the serum brought up. Luckily, but just barely luckily, these weren’t companions that Shiro even knew. This could have been a lot worse, but that was just his mind trying to rationalize what was happening. 

 

After the first, he managed to gain back just an ounce of control. The others didn’t suffer fatal wounds like the first when he struck them. One he sliced their side, just below the lungs and their rib cage. They fell down in pain, but they wouldn’t die. Not by his hand, maybe if they weren’t healed, but this was all he could do to fight a back. The final being had given up running at this point. He looked at Shiro and begged with his eyes. He tried to connect to any part of humanity that was lingering inside Shiro. 

 

_ I’m sorry. This will hurt, but it’s wearing off. I can control him a little bit. I won’t kill you. I won’t let him kill you!  _ Shiro looked away and jabbed the same place as he did with the other. Not a fatal wound, but it would still hurt like hell. It would still make him immobile. Shiro fell to his knees once again as the last of the serums were fading from his system. He couldn’t stop himself, but at least he had resisted in his own way. With the blood, broken bots and bodies around him, Shiro felt his eyelids growing heavy. He pitched forward and passed out. 

* * *

 

_ He woke from the darkness and was aware once again. Aware, but still not fully in control of his body.  _

 

_ “Ah so that one worked well. He kill them all, but he did still attack them with reckless abandon. I don’t think he realized they were not his foes. This dose is stronger than the last. This time, we’ll see if he’ll turn on his own comrade.” The voice came over the speaker system and Shiro wondered if they had mean for him to hear it or not. They could have to bait him or they just had the loudspeaker on by mistake. Either way, a chill ran down his spine. His comrade. That meant Matt. He thought this was over. He thought they were done for the day. No. no more, he couldn’t take any more. They usually let him go after he passed out. Did they wait until he woke up? Did they heal his minor injuries? Did they clean up around him? He felt sick.  _

_ The door opened with it’s usual pinging sound to warn Shiro that a new wave of fighters was arriving. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the brown hair and slight frame of Matt Holt. ‘NOOOO,’ his mind screamed, but it didn’t pass through his lips.  _

 

_ “Shiro! What’s going on here? Are you okay? You look different.” Matt’s face was full of confusion, but he ran to Shiro’s side and faced toward the door he came out of. Apparently he was planning on facing whatever monsters or bots could come out of the door. His guard was done so he didn’t sense the monster beside him. The monster Shiro was slowly becoming.  _

 

_ ‘No. Matt. Run, put your guard back up, or take my sword away from me. Do something! It’s not safe for you here’. None of those words left his head, instead his lips twisted into a sinister smirk that made him cringe. “Why are you speaking to me like that? You’re no comrade of mine.”  _

 

_ Matt rounded on him, his eyes and face now frozen in shock and fear just like the aliens before him. He felt the evil aura radiating off of shiro like a black storm cloud, but he didn’t back away. He was too confused to realize what was happening. “Shiro? SHIRO WAKE UP!”  _

 

_ Shiro shook his head and ran his sword through Matt’s chest. Matt coughed up blood and fell to the ground the moment Shiro pulled his sword out. He reached up toward Shiro. _

 

_ “Shiro? Why…?”  _

 

_ “NOOOOOOOOO” Shiro snapped out of the serum-induced haze and was fully himself again. “MATT! No! I’m sorry. That wasn’t me. They’ve been messing with my head. I can’t! Please be okay!” Shiro knelt down beside Matt and cradled the fragile body in his arms. He bent his head down and pressed it against Matt’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I can’t even think of a better word than sorry. I-” _

 

_ Matt’s eye snapped and his mouth moved, but it wasn’t his voice that came out. “SHIRO WAKE UP!”  _

 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open with the recognition of Keith’s voice. He was covered in a cold sweat and looked up to see Keith kneeling beside him. Keith’s slim fingers were tending to his injuries and applying creams to the healing stitches. “Oh. You’re finally awake. You were screaming in your sleep and writhing around. I thought you were going to hurt yourself. I had to do something.” 

 

“Keith...was it a dream?” He looked into Keith’s eyes and saw neither confirmation nor denial, but only concern. “I didn’t kill him, did I? Matt, the younger human with the brown hair? I don’t know what’s real anymore! I’m losing it, Keith.” 

 

“Whoa. Calm down, you’ll reopen your stitches. The salve I put on you has advanced healing powers, but it will still take time.” He pushed against Shiro’s chest, forcing him to lie down again. “No. I don’t think so. I saw that prisoner earlier today with others going toward the arena. He was nowhere near you.” 

 

Relief washed over Shiro like a wave and he was able to relax a little. “Keith. The serum...the one you talked about. I was aware this time. I saw all of it happen, but I couldn’t stop it. I hurt other prisoners...I killed one. I couldn't control my own body. I still see their horrified faces in my head. I can take a lot of things...but this...I don’t know how much more I can do.” 

 

“I’ll get you out. I promise.” It was in a bit of passion, but Keith didn’t care. He couldn’t let them do this to another prisoner. They didn’t care for other’s lives. He couldn’t stand by and do nothing any longer. Shiro was the only being in this whole place that had showed him even the least bit of kindness. 

 

Shiro sat up in surprised and regretted as his head spun from the sudden, jerky movement. Keith reached out and placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders to steady him. It was a quick touch and Keith separated them almost immediately, but it was enough to provide at least a little comfort. “Will you really?!” 

 

“Yes. You’ve been the only one who treated me decently. I’ll repay you. I’ll start planning it. I won’t let them make you do those horrible things anymore. Get some rest now, you’re healing.” Keith repositioned the pillows under Shiro’s head and covered him with a blanket. He gave Shiro a small smile before leaving the cell. “You have my word. Galra are a lot of things, but they don’t break oaths.” 

 

It wasn’t until Keith left that Shiro noticed the pillows on his cot were softer, fluffier and the blanket was thicker. Keith had brought him better bedding. That was the first kind gesture he’d received from him. He almost felt like crying. Maybe he would have if sleep hadn’t claimed him once again. 


	5. No More

Shiro had learned a few things these past few months...years...in captivity. The Galra had scientific technology way beyond that of Earth. They figured out to make injections that could alter someone’s personality or heal them or even fight off exhaustion better than coffee ever could. Most of the Galra were cruel beings with little regard for others. Most being the operative word. He’d judged them like so many others had while being imprisoned. There were ones who gave him looks of pity or even showed mercy after hours of simulations and needle prodding. Then there was Keith. The biggest mystery of them all that was slowly being revealed to him little by little.

 

Beings of all kinds were multifaceted, this included the Galra, and getting to know Keith, Shiro believed that more and more. No one was good or evil, kind or vindictive, sweet or salty. They were all a mixture of many different layers, trained to show certain sides over others by the society that they were raised in. Humans are meant to be kind, successful, and resilient in the face of adversity. Galra on the other hand, are trained to be sinister, powerful, and ready to risk everything for their empire. Keith, he was caught in the middle of both, constantly warring against his upbringing. Taught to be a ruthless Galra fighter while the sinister nature didn’t fit him. Keith always fought for justice, but not in the way the Galra wanted it.

 

They were becoming friends. Keith wanted to deny it, but Shiro knew that he couldn’t. The only reason he tried to was because Keith was terrified of being close to someone. They found sole companionship in each other. For Shiro, Keith was the only thing that kept him sane. They could poke and prod at him all day. They could run him down until he was hours past exhaustion. Even the blackouts, as terrifying as they were, he could do it and stay himself. He could live through it for only the promise of the one person who would treat him like a human.  

 

At first he had only planned to use Keith as a possible way out, but now it was different. Keith had become his rock. His support in this place. Maybe Keith wasn’t a rock, but more like an anchor. Someone to ground him. The only reason he hadn’t gone off the deep end into crazy was because Keith’s visits. Because talked to him like he was an actual person, not a prisoner or a feral animal like the other Galra. 

 

For Keith, Shiro was the first friend he’d ever made himself. One who wasn’t terrified of him or sucking up to him because of his rank. Shiro didn’t treat him like a pampered prince or even a unstable half-breed. He was just Keith and Shiro was just Shiro, frozen in time and isolated from the world, that was until the sun came up. The nights were for them. There was no place they would rather be at the moment than with each other. This was their escape. Their paradise in the chaos. 

 

“Is this what having a friend feels like?” 

 

Keith did the opposite of what Shiro expected. This was the first time he didn’t run away, the first time he dared say it out loud. “Yeah. it is.” 

 

“Would you really take me with you to Earth?” The question was so timid and so honest. Keith looked away and down at his hands, clearly nervous about the eventual rejection, because that’s all he’s known. 

 

“I would. I owe for being here every night. If you help me escape, I’ll take you with me.” this time, the response wasn’t a deal, it was a promise. Several weeks had passed since that night he offered it. 

 

Keith’s lips twitched with the threat of a smile, but he pressed his lips together out of habit to conceal it. “Tell me about a favorite place of yours on Earth.” He laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes so he could picture it. He leaned against the wall and waited for Shiro to speak 

 

Shiro smiled at how relaxed Keith looked. This had been a growing change as the time passed Keith dropped his guard a little around Shiro now, like a real friend would. “Well I grew up near the desert. A very dry place that gets little rain. If I could give it a color, I would say a russet sort of brownish orange. That’s the colors of the cliffs and sand around.”

 

Keith smiled with the color description. It helped him visualize things better. “That’s your favorite place? Your home?” 

 

“No. Every once in awhile we would take a trip to the beach. That’s my favorite place. A beach trip is something you do in the summer. The warmest season that the Earth has, remember I told you about the seasons?”

 

“Mmhm. The warmest one where the sun shines the brightest and the hottest. I know of summer.” 

 

Shiro smiled again at their easy conversation. They had come really far from interrogations and trickery. “Yes. So we go to this place called a beach. There is where the ground meets the water. Cream colored sand that has a soft texture beneath your feet. It’s best to go barefooted here. Then there’s the ocean. A large body of water with salt water and many different sea creatures live there. The ocean is a darker blue than the sky, sort of a dark blue mixed with a bit of green. The repeated sound of the waves crashing against the shore is the best part for me. It relaxes me.” 

 

“Sounds nice. What do you do there?” 

 

“Swimming, relaxing in the sand, play sports and games. It’s a good place to go with family and or friends.” He looked over at Keith and watched him nod along with his words. He wondered how much of this Keith truly understood. “It’d be better if I could show you pictures.”

 

“I’ve seen some pictures, but I like to hear you describe them too. You have a comforting sort of voice. I like hearing you speak.” Keith kept his eyes closed and a light lilac blush dusted the tops of his cheekbone. There were times when Keith was just so surprisingly honest that it shocked Shiro. He loved it, but it was so different. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

“Why do you ask me for colors specifically? I’m just curious if there’s another reason beside imagining it.” 

 

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Shiro for the first time since he started speaking. “So I can paint them. I used to copy the pictures from books, but over the years, I’ve ran out of pictures to copy. I can paint them better with colors. I painted rain and autumn that night I first asked you about Earth.” 

 

“You should show me sometime.” 

 

Keith smirked. “Maybe. I mean my servants get me the supplies to paint, but no one else has really seen the finished things. I never let anyone into my room. You’d have to be pretty special.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Your only friend isn’t special?” Shiro teased back and Keith rolled his eyes at him, but then his face dropped. 

 

“Do you think your other friends will like me?” Keith was nervous all this talk about Earth and futures, it was all new to him. Keith had lived one way heading toward one path. His life had be predestined from even before he was designed. Now a fateful stranger had come and offered him a whole new world and he didn’t know what to think. Everything he dreamed of could really come true. Never before had he thought about it with another person until that night he vowed to stop the experimentation on Shiro. Now he couldn’t imagine the new life without Shiro. He supposed this what true friendship, true companionship would feel like. 

 

“I do. Not at first, but I’ll defend you. I know you’re not like the other Galra. I know you’re different. You get me out of here and I’ll do anything for you.” It was again, a promise, an oath, not a threat. “You’ve showed me kindness that I’d never thought i would have in here. You’ve kept me going when I might have gone insane in isolation. I know that was their plan, but it didn’t work.” 

 

“Okay. I’m putting a plan together, it will be soon, if I can swing it.” 

 

The sincerity behind Keith’s words made Shiro want to cry. He was actually going get out of here. Well, hopefully, if it all worked out. “Can we get my companions out too?” 

 

Keith sighed and shook his head. He knew this would be coming and didn’t quite know how to answer. “I don’t know where the older guy went to be honest. Some work camp, but he’s no longer on the ship. I’ll try my best with the younger human.” 

 

“Thank you, Keith.” 

 

Keith looked away, a dark wine colored blush was staining his cheeks. “Yeah. I said I’ll try.”

Shiro pressed his lips together to stifle the snort of laughter that threatened to spill out. Keith was incredibly cute when he got flustered and embarrassed. He wondered if Keith had ever been thanked for anything in his life before. That would explain this reaction. He was about to ask, but Keith stood up, checking the strange watch on his wrist. 

 

“I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Keith waved and turned to go, but stopped. “Here. You’ve been through a lot today. This should help you sleep without pain or nightmares.” He slid water and a couple of pills through the bars. He gave him a small, sad smile before leaving. 

 

Shiro bit his lip and shook his head. So many things had just happened in those last moments. First, Keith had  _ never _ said “I’ll see you tomorrow” to him before. Then there was the medicine. That wasn’t the first time he’d snuck Shiro pain relievers, but it was the smile that accompanied the gesture. There were so many things unsaid there. He wondered how long Keith had been there. Had he seen the whole nightmare? Had he been screaming out the whole time? Maybe that smile had meant, ‘I don’t want to see you in pain any more’ or ‘If only I didn’t have to leave you’. He may never know. Each time Keith let Shiro see more and more of his true self. Yet, each time he pulled back as if he’d come close enough for now. I’ve opened up enough for today. Shiro would wait for the day that Keith decided to let those walls come crashing down and only for him. 

* * *

 

Prog walked into Shiro’s isolation room with a particularly evil smirk on his face. This was was more sinister and creepy than Shiro had ever seen him wear before. It sent shivers up his spine and he wanted to crawl into the farthest corner of his cell and hide. Yesterday had been torture enough. He didn’t want anymore. “Morning. How’s my favorite prisoner today?” 

 

Shiro glared at him and tried to keep his stomach from growling too much. He associated the lights and Prog’s morning entrances as signals for food. His stomach dropped a little when he saw no tray in Prog’s hands. Were they going to send him into training without any food? That thought was terrifying. He’d have no energy or anything in his system but the serums. They would probably take and work faster, but he that scared Shiro more than anything. What if that dream came true today?  _ Please Keith. Hurry. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.  _

 

“Ah. You’ve noticed. No breakfast today. You’ll be going into surgery today. The next steps in your experimentation. It’ll be an upgrade. We have to do on an empty stomach. If you’re a good little slave you’ll get food and rest for the rest of the day. We’d like to throw you into training immediately, but unfortunately even our most advanced healing devices won’t work that fast.” Prog looked toward the doorway and snapped his fingers. “Get him.” 

 

“No! Please! I’ll do anything!” Shiro really did shrink back into the farthest part from the door. This was the first time begging, but surgery would be the worst thing they could do to him. He’d be unconscious and they could do whatever to him and he wouldn’t know. They’d probably also give him no pain relief as part of the torture process. “NOOOO!” 

 

The Sentries flooded in like a wave and grabbed him. They had brought extra reinforcements this time, knowing it would be a struggle. Shiro kicked and punched any hand that got near him. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight on this one. It was useless. With each Sentry he took out, another would come at him. He screamed and screamed, but they finally managed to restrain him. For now this was defeat, but he wouldn’t let them do it. They couldn’t.  _ Please. Keith...you promised.  _

 

If only calling out to him like that would work. If only Keith would descend on them like an avenging angel and take him away from this place. Prog was laughing through his struggle and Shiro had way past given up memorizing pathways. He would never be able to get out of here on his own. They led him to the familiar, infamous operating table. The cold metal against his back was no longer foreign to him, but it still sent shivers up his spine. Not from the cold, but from the impending doom. 

 

Shiro struggled and writhed against the restraints, but those were just a distraction. In his struggle to get away, they managed to inject him with a numbing serum. Shiro immediately went still and they were able to finish strapping him in. He was awake. He was aware. They weren’t going to put him under. Shiro couldn’t feel anything, but he was going to be conscious for the whole thing. His blood felt like ice in his veins at that realization. This was a new form of torture. To be forced to watch his own surgery, but not being able to feel it. Like it was happening to him and yet not happening to him at the same time. 

 

His eyes went wild, raking every corner of the room to try and find any clue of what they were going to do to him. Then his saw it and his stomach lurched and wanted to fight against his restraints, but he couldn’t feel any of his limbs. On the table behind on of the druids was a robotic right arm. They were removing his arm!  _ Please! No! I’ll have to wear that as a constant reminder. Keith! Please. I know you never come from me during the day, but I need you. You outrank all of these minions!  _ Luckily for Shiro the minute the scalpel made contact with his arm and he saw the blood, he passed out. 

 

“SHIRO! What are you doing to him? On the authority of the Second Prince of the Empire, I order you do stop.” 

 

Shiro woke up to sound of Keith’s voice and his heart leapt in hope. But then he looked down at his arm and saw the prosthetic already attached. Keith was too late. There was feeling in body again and he felt the careful stitches in his arm. Those this wasn’t the worst part, his arm started to ache with lingering pains. He worked on his one arm and managed to get it free while the druids were distracted. A scalpel was being raised to cut into another part of his arm and Shiro flung his arm out, slapping the hand of the Druid. 

 

Unfortunately, that caused the scalpel to fall on to his face. He cried out in pain as it sliced across the bridge of his nose. The Druids pounced and quickly secured his arm once again. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but Shiro was only watching Keith. His face went dark and cold. The only time he’d truly seen Keith wearing a proper Galra expression, but it wasn’t because of his evil nature. It was in defense. They had had hurt Shiro for the last time. Shiro saw the fire in Keith’s eyes and he grabbed a knife that was concealed in his armor. 

 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled in concern and then turned back to Druids. “Why is nobody stopping? I ordered it.” 

 

Prog walked into the room with a smirk on his face and behind him was the leader of the Druids. “They don’t answer to you, your majesty. The Druids are under my authority.” Haggar smirked and laughed wickedly. “Did you really think that would work? Your title is for show,  _ Prince Keith _ . Get the  _ naive  _ prince out of here.” 

 

“NO! You can’t. Stop. He’s  _ mine _ !” Keith fought against any being that came near him. He sounded a bit like a child who had their favorite toy taken away. Then again it was a little bit like that. Keith had never had a real friend before so Shiro didn’t blame him for acting like that. It actually felt good to hear Keith talk about him like that. He was wanted. He would be protected. 

 

The room erupted into laughter. An evil, mocking laughter and Keith’s eyes darkened in anger. “Yours? He’s a lowly prisoner. An experiment. He’s property of the Empire. Like you’d have any authority over him. I know about your nightly visits to see him. Get out now or I’ll tell your father. He would be very unhappy to hear about it. Those trips are against his direct orders. You know what happens to  _ anyone  _ who disobeys his orders. No one cares that you’re a ‘prince’.” 

 

Keith let out a low growl from the back of his throat, but lowered his weapon. He was defeated. He connected eyes with Shiro one last time. His were so cold and so jaded at that point, but they were full of sorrow and apologies. He couldn’t even save the one person who meant anything to him. He turned on his heel and fled like a dog who’d been scolded. There was a single tear running down his cheek and Shiro wondered if any of the others in the room noticed. Keith cherished their visits, and he wanted to free Shiro, but his fear of Zarkon trumped all of that.  

 

Keith didn’t show that night. Shiro was forced to recover in pain and insolation. 

* * *

 

“Shiro!” Keith hissed his name and Shiro stirred, opening his eyes. Keith was crouched down to they were at eye level. His eyes were alight with a sort of glee mixed with a touch of mischief. It made Shiro feel excited inside, wondering what Keith could be up to. This was the first time Shiro had seen Keith in three days and he was so happy. Keith had been avoiding the cell and all contact with him. Shiro wondered if it was because he was being extra careful or that he was ashamed that he couldn’t do anything. Maybe it was little bit of both. 

 

“Come on, I want to show you something.”   
  


Shiro’s eyes lit up. That meant they were leaving the cell. Maybe he could finally use this as his way to escape. He was dead tired, but hope made him feel like he’d had a full restful sleep. He scrambled up and hurried over to the bars. Shiro was like a dog who was finally getting let out of a cage. If he had a tail, he was sure it’d be wagging a million times a minute. Keith rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. 

 

“Turn around.” He held up a pair of handcuffs and Shiro’s happiness deflated a little bit. “Shut up. I have to in case we run into anyone. It’ll look suspicious if I don’t.” 

 

“You’re right.” This was exactly like being a dog. Only being let out if he’s on a leash. Keith closed the cuff around Shiro’s left arm first and his fingers hesitated a little when they came to Shiro’s prosthetic. It was a touchy subject between them. Keith felt guilty as if there was something he could have done to stop it. He was a prince for fuck’s sake, he should have  _ some  _ power. He gritted his teeth and affixed the second cuff around it and stepped away the minute they were secure. 

 

“Follow me and stay close.” 

 

Shiro nodded and as usual, he kept a tabs on every turn and what parts of the ship connected to others. They were going somewhere that Shiro had never been to before. It was in a completely different direction from any of the labs, arena, or that battle ballroom. This was the other part of the ship that he didn’t have mapped out in his mind. Maybe he’d get a glimpse of an actual escape route. 

 

“We’re almost there.” Keith said after a little while. His voice was low and hushed and his eyes had been darting around every corner. Shiro could tell there was a lot of risk in this. Keith was  _ definitely  _ not supposed to let Shiro out of his cell. That much was clear. They made another right turn and then walked down a long hallway. It was dark and Shiro could barely make out Keith’s silhouette ahead of him. They hesitated in front of the door for a moment as Keith made sure there wasn’t anyone around. He glanced back at Shiro and flashed what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but the expression was so foreign to Keith’s face. It didn’t look quite right. Keith turned away and pressed his hand against the scanner next to doors. 

 

Shiro’s breath caught in the throat the moment the doors swished open. The room was mostly filled with windows and was only illuminated by the billions of stars outside. “Wow...Keith...This is incredible.” 

 

“Isn’t it? I come here to be alone. To think. No one really comes down here. No time to stargaze. I spent so many days down here as a kid that most nights I would fall asleep here. Desperately, I dreamed of getting out there and never looking back.” Keith walked into the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. “Hopefully this can serve as my apology. I should have risked her telling Zarkon. I was afraid and too late. Your arm--” 

Shiro carefully walked over and sat down next to him. “Keith, if we ever get out here, I promise you, I’ll show you the world. The universe if I can.” He changed the subject. It wasn’t Keith’s fault and he didn’t want to do that right now. 

 

Keith nodded sullenly, leaned back on his hands and smiled a little. It was one of the  few times Shiro had seen him smile and it warmed his heart every time. With the life Keith had growing up, there probably hadn’t been many opportunities for him to smile.They’d talked about this before the night after their spar in the arena. “I might be able to get you out, but my father would tear the universe apart looking for me.” 

Shiro smirked a little, “Would he?” 

 

“I know he doesn’t give a shit about me, personally, but I know too much. I’m too valuable. A Galra fighter, a mixed breed, an actually ‘successful’ experiment. Even if he ran out uses for me alive, there are plenty for me dead.” Keith rolled his eyes and cut Shiro off before he could say anything. “There’s no where we could go that would be outside of Zarkon’s reach. The only way we could would be if we somehow took down the empire.” Keith’s tone was full of despair, he knew it was hopeless. The Galra empire had been in power for the last ten thousand years. 

 

That time Shiro noticed the change in the way Keith referred to father. As if calling him ‘Zarkon’ was Keith’s way of dissociating from his bloodline. “What about your half brother? Couldn’t we go find him? He’s in exile, I’m sure he’d have some feelings of animosity toward Zarkon.” 

 

Keith let out a chuckle filled with disbelief and touch of sarcasm. “No. Lotor would never lead a rebellion. He’s too selfish for that. He’ll only return if Zarkon was out of the picture. Then he could fight me for the throne. I’d let him win because I’d rather die.” 

 

“What if you did take over the empire and break it down from the inside?” 

“Shiro...I can’t. You know how they look at me. I’m already an outsider among my own race. If Zarkon was ever defeated, I be the first sent into exile. I’m no leader.” 

 

Shiro smiled a little and wanted through the bars to lay his hand on top of Keith’s hand. He craved skin to skin contact more than anything. He had been so starved of any sort of gentle, soothing contact for so long. But he couldn’t, it was clear that Keith wasn’t fond of that. He retracted his hand or other body part away as if it’d been burned any time they’d been close. “I believe you could be a leader if you wanted. If you really put your mind to it. I bet there are more Galra among the ranks who are dissatisfied with the empire. You could rally them.” 

 

“KEITH!” They both jumped at the gruff, booming voice that echoed through the empty chamber. Zarkon. His footsteps echoed liked gunshots against the metal and both of them were frozen in fear. Their safe haven was broken. The illusion of peace and hope shattered by one voice. “You deliberately disobeyed me for the last time.” Zarkon grabbed Keith’s wrist tightly and yanked him up. “How many times have I told you not to go near the humans? I promise you this will be last time you’ll seem him. He’s putting futile, poisonous thoughts in your head.” 

 

Keith didn’t dare look back at Shiro, but Shiro didn’t take his eyes off Keith until they disappeared around the corner. He winced when he heard a scream of Keith’s protests and yells of pain. Prog and a few other guards stormed into the room. “This is the end of your special treatment, scum. You’ll never see our little prince again. The punishment for this will be severe for both of you.” Shiro was glad in that moment that Keith had undid his restraints. At least he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Shiro got to his feet and threw the first punch. It connected with Prog’s face with a satisfying crunch. Blood spurted from the nose that Shiro had just broken. Finally he was able to punch him and it felt so damn good. Shiro swung his right arm out and the prosthetic was immediately illuminated with a glowing purple light. They had given this weapon to him and he was going to use it. 

 

Shiro was outnumbered, but not by much yet. It was their fault really, for training him so much in combat. All those months fighting bots in the battle ballroom. Sparring with Keith in the arena. Taking down Myzax. He was basically a fighting machine now. Shiro’s movements were swift as he took down the four other guards one after another. He knew exactly what pressure points to hit. The back of the knees, the ribcage, or the sternum. Each guard went down and Shiro was grinning like a wild animal. Finally he was able to let out all his aggression toward them. Unfortunately word got out of his revolt and the soldiers started to flood in by the dozen. 

 

Prog smirked at him through his bleeding nose. Shiro continued to fight with all he had, but he apprehended. The new soldiers came in with weapons and it only took two electric shocks to the side for Shiro to go down. 

 

Everything was fading to black and in Shiro’s last thoughts were of Keith. Tonight would be the last time Keith would sneak a visit.


	6. Finally, Finally

Shiro woke to sudden feeling of his breathing being restricted. His opened his eyes and readied for an attack, but realized he could still breathe out of his nose. This attacker wasn’t trying to suffocate him, but was trying to stop him making noise. He blinked and a body came into focus leaning over his own. He looked up into the safe, violet eyes of Keith and relaxed immediately. Still, he was a bit alarmed by all of this, but Keith must have had a reason. 

 

“Shhh. It’s all right. It’s me.” Keith noticed Shiro calming down and smiled grimly at him. “Listen, this is going to hurt. I can’t afford to numb you right now because I’ll need you to move after this. I grabbed what I could.” With his free hand, Keith pulled a scalpel and a syringe out of his bag and Shiro immediately tensed, sucking in a gasp through his nose. “Shiro. Stay calm. I know, I know.” Keith ran his other hand through shiro’s fringe, which had now gone white from the stress of the operation. Shiro wondered where Keith had learned such a comforting gesture. Maybe he was acting on instinct. “They put a tracker in your arm just above mechanical part. I need to cut it out.” 

 

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes tight. It had been so long since he’d seen Keith. Time was basically irrelevant, but it had felt like forever since Zarkon had brutally ripped them apart. Keith was actually here! He hoped this wasn’t one of his elaborate hallucinations, but it felt real. The hand over his mouth was solid and warm. A hallucination wouldn't feel warm like this.

 

Keith gave him a sad smile and took a deep breath as he made the first cut. Shiro made a small whine in the back of throat and bit into Keith’s palm. He hadn’t meant to, but it was the only thing to keep from crying out. Keith didn’t even flinch, he was only focused on task in front of him. Keeping quiet was essential. He didn’t dare move his hand until he pulled tracker out and stitched him back up. “I bet you don’t like needles at this point, but this will help with the pain. We don’t have time.” 

 

Shiro nodded and winced as the needle went right above the stitches. The medicine felt warm under his skin, but wasn’t uncomfortable. It didn’t burn or numb, but just soothed. 

 

“Okay.” Keith removed his hand from Shiro’s mouth and wiped it on his pants. He wasn’t worried about the blood Shiro had drawn or the teeth marks. This wasn’t about him. “It’s time.” 

 

“Keith. I missed you.” Shiro blurted out. They were never sentimental, but Shiro didn’t care. He needed to say it. Keith deserved to know someone cared about him in this place. That someone saw him as more than a prince or half-breed to wary of. 

 

A small inkling of a smile flicked on the corner of his lips, finally breaking through the seriousness. Shiro wondered if Keith wanted to return the sentiment, but he chose not to. His features turned gravely stern again. “We have to go. Now. We’re escaping, you and me, just like we talked about. We have to go now or we may never get another chance.” Shiro opened his mouth to respond, but Keith cut him off. “Look. There’s something I—we—need to do. I’ve readied and escape pod and put the coordinates where it was last found.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Keith reached out and grabbed Shiro’s hand, pulling him up to standing. It was the first time Keith had initiated physical touch and Shiro was reeling. He wanted to make a big deal out of this, but now wasn’t the time. “I’ll explain later. Let’s go.”

 

Shiro was unsure and he felt guilty for leaving Matt and Dr. Holt behind. Then again, he had no idea where they even were. Keith was offering an out and Shiro wanted to leave this place more than anything. He would make it his life's mission to find Matt and Dr. Holt. With Keith by his side, they already had a lifetime of Galra knowledge. They could come back for them.

 

Keith lingered outside of the pod, his hand resting on the hatch, ready to close the door. He smiled sadly and slipped his hand out of Shiro’s grasp. “There’s somewhere I need you to go. I’m programmed the coordinates into the pod’s flight trajectory. There’s a weapon called Voltron, a piece of it is on your home planet. Voltron is the only thing that stands a chance at defeating the Empire. I know this doesn’t make a lot of sense to you right now, but you’ll figure it out. I know it. I believe you’re destined somehow to be a part of this. I know you’ll figure everything out when you return to earth.”

 

 _You. There it is. Before you were saying ‘we’, but now it’s only ‘you’. You said we’re doing it together, but you lied didn’t you?_ Shiro looked at the pod he was strapped into. It was only built for a single rider. He finally got to see Keith again, but it apparently it would be the last. “You’re not coming with me, are you? You lied because you knew I wouldn’t go without you.”

 

“That’s right.” Keith smirked, an evil sort of giddiness came to life in his eyes. “I’m a liar, Shiro, that’s all I’ve ever been. I’m a Galra. We lie, we deceive, we conquer, we destroy, and we  _ kill _ . This was all for my own amusement. You were just a bored prince’s play thing. I got close to you as part of my little game. Now I’m done with you. I’m throwing you away because you’re a failure. You were an experiment that didn’t succeed the way we hoped. You’re nothing. Bye Prisoner 117-9875.”

 

“But Zarkon! He beat you when he found out were spending time with me.” Shiro was desperate, he didn’t truly believe nor did he want to, that everything had been an act. 

 

Keith spread his arms out to show off his unblemished skin. “Do you see any bruises, any sign of him hurting me? It was all part of the act. We pretended my getting to know you was forbidden. It was all planned. None of it was real. Not me leaving the empire, not me wishing things were different. I’m a prince of the most powerful empire in the galaxy. What more could I want? Why would I really choose to slum it with you?” 

 

“Keith! No! What about that stuff you just said to me about Voltron? That weapon your father’s trying to get his hands on?”

 

“That’s  _ Prince  _ Keith to you. Address me right or I might just kill you right here and now. It was nonsense. To trick you into a false sense of security. I’m sending you off to die.” Keith smirked again, it didn’t reach his eyes. Shiro saw it, a small flicker of sadness in Keith’s eyes. He was lying. The whole spiel, it was a lie. His evil-ness had never been as genuine as the rest of the Galra. It was forced, but very convincing the untrained eye. Shiro had looked for the subtleties in Keith’s expressions and learned how to read him. There was something that was very off about what Keith had said.

 

“Keith!” Shiro yelled out, but Keith slammed the pod shut.

Keith ran to the control panel and readied the pod for launch. Shiro was banging on the glass, screaming his name. Keith felt a strange pang in his chest and his resolve was slipping. Shiro didn’t buy it, he hadn’t sold it well enough or maybe pushed the false hatred too far. Either way, he still betrayed Shiro, so hopefully that would be enough. He closed his eyes and pressed the launch button before he could change his mind. He would miss seeing Shiro every day. Shiro had been the only light in the perpetual darkness.

 

Shiro twisted in his seat trying, desperately trying, to see Keith on last time. To look in his eyes and hope the lies Keith had just told were actually lies like he’d hoped. Keith had said one last thing after he slammed the pod door shut. He hadn’t heard it and couldn’t read his lips as Keith had turned around. What was it? Was it a final goodbye? Was it something he didn’t dare say for fear of what would happen? Shiro slammed his hand against the glass and tried to free his Galra arm. Keith had secured it down so he couldn’t use it to try to break out of the pod.

 

As the hanger door opened so did the door to the launch area. Galra soldiers poured into the room and Shiro’s heart felt like ice in his chest. He was hot and cold all over like he was burning with frostbite from the inside out. Keith hadn’t gotten clearance for this, he was in trouble and Shiro couldn’t do anything. One of the soldiers struck Keith across the head with the back of his gun. Keith fell to his knees and Shiro screamed. It was if he could feel Keith’s pain as if it was his own. It was too late, he was already being sent into orbit. The last thing he saw was a single tear running down Keith’s cheek as they dragged him from the room. He hadn’t even tried to resist capture.

 

The pod rocketed out of its bay and it was over. He would never see that beautiful face again. Or hear the rare laugh that never failed to make him smile. He should be happy to be going home, but a bitter taste lingered in his mouth. He didn’t want to leave like this. Not with Keith being dragged away for setting him free. He shut his eyes tight and worried his lower lip. 

 

The Galra were not kind to traitors, their sentence was final Shiro knew they killed disobedience so it couldn’t infect the rest of the race. He knew it in his heart, this would be the last time he would see Keith. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew those guards were leading Keith to his execution.  _ And I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! I didn’t try to save him. I just let him take the fall. I didn’t even get to tell him… _ There were so many loose ends with no way to tie them.

* * *

 

Shiro woke to the familiar feeling of being strapped to a table. He kicked against the restraints, but he was already halfway in. “KEITH! NO!” He blinked a couple of times and brought everything into focus. He wasn’t on the Galra ship, he wasn’t in the pod anymore. Those were humans behind the white hazmat suits. Keith had sent him to Earth.  _ EARTH WAS ZARKON’S NEXT TARGET.  _

 

“Shiro. Calm down. We have to figure all of this out. 

 

Shiro barely registered the voices saying his own name in such a familiar way. “Wait! You have to listen to me. Zarkon is coming! He’s looking for a weapon called Voltron! He’ll destroy our planet or enslave it. NO! Don’t put me under!” Shiro flinched at the sight of a needle and syringe. Not again. He would not let anyone stick him with any more needles. “You don’t understand. I’m the only who knows!” 

 

He tried to active his Galra arm, but it was too late. The needle broke the surface of shiro’s skin and his vision blurred before everything went dark again. 

* * *

 

The next time Shiro stirred he wasn’t lying on a cold, hard medical table, but on a slightly musty bed. He opened in his eyes and took in his surroundings. The look of the cabin and the smell of the desert were so nostalgically earth like that Shiro felt like crying. He was back on Earth. Not in some alien ship, nor in some laboratory. Something about this place felt so much like home. 

Amidst all that, though, Shiro had woken up again with fuzzy, shattered memories. He had no idea how he got here. Everything was blank, just like when he first woke up on the Galra ship. A pounding head and a scrambled brain seemed to be a pattern when arriving at a new place. 

“Oh! You’re finally up.” 

 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat when he looked to find the source of the voice and saw Lance standing in the doorway. He really was home. No wonder that terracotta smell was so familiar. They must be near the Garrison. “Lance! How did I get here?”

 

“So we’ve got this new member on our team, Pidge and he, honestly I wasn’t so sure about him at first. But he’s crazy smart!” Shiro smiled, at least in the span of time he’d been gone, how ever long that was, Lance hadn’t changed. It was almost as if they were back in their Garrison days. As if Lance was still a novice pilot and Shiro was still his mentor. Almost. Except so much had changed. They could never go back to those days.

 

“Anyway, Hunk, Pidge and I were going to do some team bonding and sneak out onto the roof. Then we found Pidge sneaking out on the roof. He had all this hi tech computer stuff to scan the all the way out to Kerberos! Then we found you and totally rescued you like badasses. And that Pidge-dude is pretty feisty when given the opportunity. He took the guards out and we hauled you out of there. We found an abandoned ship and were able to escape. We were totally being pursued by like the entire Garrison guard. We kept on flying, with my excellent pilot skills, I might add, and found this cabin.” 

 

Shiro nodded as Lance finished. He’d been barely listening. Straining his mind, he tried to grasp any memory since leaving the ship. But those memories fluttered away in the wind like little butterflies, never to be seen again. He sighed and gave up for a moment and looked over a Lance. “Thank you for saving me.” 

 

“Where were you? All this time, I thought you were dead. You meant everything to me, Shiro.” Lance was looking at him with expectant eyes, begging for answers, that Shiro had no idea where to start. 

 

Shiro sighed, “Everything is all jumbled up. I think the crash messed with my head. What I do remember is…Keith!” Shiro jumped up and ran out of the cabin. He searched the sky as if he could actually see Keith from here.

 

“Who?!” Lance yelled and ran after Shiro. “What the hell?” 

 

Shiro wasn’t looking at him, still searching the dusk sky as if it would give him some answers. The setting sun had always been comforting to him, but now it only held a million unanswered questions. “I just remembered something. Someone I met while I was gone. Look, you won’t believe this, but I spent the last…how long have I been gone?”

 

Lance grimaced a little. “A year.” 

 

Shiro finally looked at him and swallowed thickly, “...a year on an alien ship. Lance aliens are real. Keith is…well he’s a prince in his alien race. He befriended me while I was a prisoner. Once I got separated from everyone else, he was my only companion. The only one who kept me sane. He set me free. He sent me here for something but I don’t know what. I can’t remember.”

 

“Well, I’ll have to thank him when I meet him. I’m glad you’re back.” Lance grinned, but smirked a little. “Though what kind kind of name is Keith anyway? He teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

It clearly didn’t work because Shiro’s face fell. “I don’t think you’ll get the chance. I wouldn’t know the first place to start looking for him.”  _ I’ll never see him again. _

 

Shiro looked out into the distance again and Lance tried to read his face. Shiro was sad yeah, but also a little grateful to be here? …no there was something else. It took a minute, but the realization slowly came to him. Shiro looked how he always felt after a girl rejected him. 

 

Unfortunately, Lance knew that feeling too well and could spot it easily.  _ Shiro, the ‘I’m too focused on my missions to date’ Shiro, has fallen for someone! This is incredible!  _ “You love him, don’t you?”

 

Shiro looked at Lance for a moment in shock and then turned his attention back to the stars. “No, I’m not sure we ever got there. I care about him, but I don’t think that could have ever been on his mind. He was partially human, but had never met one. I was interesting to him. I was maybe his friend, but no. Not love.”  _ I wouldn’t say Keith didn’t have the capacity, but I don’t think he would have gotten there. He’s never experienced that kind of feeling in his life. _

 

“Just because he doesn’t, doesn’t mean you can’t. Unrequited love is a thing.”

Shiro smirked and it was the closest thing to a smile that Lance has seen since Shiro had gotten back. “You would know a lot about that.”

 

“Very funny.” Lance deadpanned, but broke it a second later with a smile. “But for real, he set you free, he risked everything, didn’t he? And for you. If that’s not love, then I don’t know what is.”

 

_ Maybe, but it wasn’t in that way. Not for him.  _ “I—”

 

“You guys have to come check this out! I’ve been looking at some of these notes and drawings around the cabin. They seem to be leading somewhere.” Pidge called from the doorway, eagerly beckoning them inside.


	7. Intruder Alert

Shiro was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling and trying to process all the happened. He was overwhelmed. Everything had just happened so fast. Days ago he was still a prisoner-a slave-of Galra empire, then he had returned to Earth, only to be whisked off in some mystical flying lion ship a million miles away from home. Home felt like a strange construct now. What was it really? Was it the Garrison? No. They had tried sedate one of their own because he’d returned back to them in a way they hadn’t expected. Earth was home and it always will be. Yet, there was an inkling in the back of Shiro’s mind, that his consciousness refused to admit, that home was a person. 

 

His recollection of the year amongst the Galra was fuzzy and piecey at best. How did he keep ending up stranded with shattered memories? Keith was the only clear thread tying everything together. The alien prince with kind eyes and a sharp tongue. He was the only reason Shiro didn’t go insane in the chaos. Then Keith had forcibly ripped them apart without much warning. If it could be compared to physical pain, it was like losing his right arm all over again. Keith had become a permanent fixture in his life. Without him, Shiro felt incomplete and empty on the inside. He was going through the motions, but he was a mask at best. 

 

It wasn’t Keith that made him feel this way. If only he could truly convince himself of that, it wouldn’t hurt as bad. Nothing would feel as off, as wrong as leaving Keith behind did. He could pretend the feelings he held for Keith were platonic at best. He could pretend everything was fine, that being part of a team that would defend the universe was the greatest honor he’d received. It was an honor, it was thrill he’d never known, but it wasn’t enough. When he was alone, everything came to the surface. Loneliness sat inside him like a hunger he could never be rid of no matter how hard he tried. 

 

It sat inside him like a rock weighing down on his heart, making it hard to breathe. He could take a million deep breaths and still not feel right. Shiro rolled over to his side and shut his eyes tight. If he strained hard enough, he could almost hear Keith’s voice. He had gotten out of prison. He was about to be part of team that would save the universe from the horrible, life-sucking dictatorship that was the Galra empire. He was back in Lance’s life. He had his Garrison “little brother” back, but none of that could fill the emptiness inside his heart. 

 

Maybe he had loved Keith. He wasn’t even sure, he never got the time to explore those feelings. This wasn’t how they planned it! They were supposed to be free together. Not separated forever. Without him there, who would be kind to Keith? Who could make the pain go away? Who would give him reason to smile. The tears were brimming in his eyes and Shiro couldn’t stop them once they overflowed and spilled down his face. Nothing was clear to him about the past year, except his moments with Keith. 

 

He was haunted by the Garla torture in his dreams, but they were only fractures and filled with his screams. Maybe his mind was blocking them out to protect them. They were so horrible that his subconscious couldn’t bare him to relive them thoroughly. It only let him see the good moments. The moments that mattered. 

 

“Shiro?” 

 

There was a small whisper of a voice in his doorway and Shiro turned toward it in hope. His desperate heart tricking his mind to hear Keith’s voice. This was their typical meeting time, so of course that’s what he would hope. He was let down by seeing Lance standing there, but then he was happy that someone was here. Lance provided him with a different sense of comfort in a family sort of way. 

 

“Yeah? What is it buddy?” 

 

“Are you okay?” Lance rushed over to his bed when he saw the wet streaks on his face. “Was it a nightmare or a memory?” He sat on the edge of Shiro’s bed, blue eyes filled with concern. In this light, they were almost as dark as sapphires, so close to Keith’s eyes, but not. 

 

“No. I couldn’t even sleep long enough to have one…” He wanted to hide, but he couldn’t. Not like this. A leader was supposed to be strong, yes, but leaders were human. They couldn’t always be strong, sometimes they broke. And Shiro was nothing close to strong, his insides felt fractured, one strike away from shattering completely. In a way, vulnerability was a sign of strength. “I miss him. I’ll never see him again and it hurts.” 

 

Lance pressed his lips together and nodded. “I know. I miss my family too. Who knows when this will be over? Will we ever get back to Earth, Shiro? I guess I’ll never get to be the great pilot you were helping me train to be.” 

 

“But you will be. You’re a pilot of the blue lion now, right? Blue chose you. I chose you to mentor back then. Lance, you’ll be great. You always have been.” He smiled encouragingly, but it felt foreign and wrong on his face right now. “About our families, about Keith...I don’t know. We were chosen for this, but I won’t blame you if you want to leave all this and go home. I saw the horrors the Galra have done while I was inside that ship. I don’t remember it all, but I will fight to save the universe. Maybe I’ll find a way to liberate Keith.” It was a pipe dream, a faint hope, but those were his true thoughts. 

 

“What would I go back to? I’m a fugitive of the Garrison now. I helped rescue you and we beat up a bunch of their soldiers. I don’t think they’ll welcome us back with open arms. It sucks, but you’ve got to admit, this is pretty cool. I mean robotic lions? When are we ever going to do something this cool again.” Lance grinned at him and the smile Shiro returned felt more real this time. 

 

There it was, that contagious Lance positivity. Even in the worst situations, Lance always found the good things. The little things to focus on. He really was an important part of this team. To uplift them in times of despair. The perfect foundation for the team. “You’re right. It is pretty cool. Thank you, Lance. I do feel a little better.” 

 

“Shiro. You were my hero, my mentor and then my friend. I would do anything for you.” Lance smiled. “I can do some things without you, you know? I wasn’t a complete failure without my mentor. I mean I failed simulations still, but I saved you! I flew a lion! I confessed to Hunk.” 

 

“What was that last one?  Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. It was crazy, even amidst all this chaos, that they could still fall back into their normal patterns. Being with Lance had always been easy, though. 

 

“I told Hunk that I’ve always been in love with him, even before we decided to go to the Garrison together. That he’s always been my favorite partner in crime. I was pretty smooth to say the least. I’m really glad he’s here with us.” Lance grinned with pride and nudged Shiro with his elbow. 

 

Shiro doubted that Lance’s confession had been smooth. He probably blushed the whole time and stumbled over his words. He hoped Hunk would have found that cute. Part of him wanted to joke about that, but he decided against it. He’d let Lance’s smooth illusion live. “What did he say?” 

 

“He said he felt the same. We’re kind of dating now. I wanted to tell you earlier, but couldn’t find the right time.” Lance beamed at him. 

 

“I’m really happy for you Lance. You know I’d bug you about it here, if you hadn’t confessed yet. Luckily he’s with us. I’m glad you two have each other.” Shiro smiled, but inside the tiniest fraction of him was bitter. Jealous, that Lance had the biggest part of his support system here. Shiro missed Keith all over again. Sure they had only known each other a year, but Keith had been there when he needed someone most. They connected. They commiserate. They cheered each other up. Keith sacrificed everything for him. It wasn’t every day that he’d find someone who was will to do that for him. 

 

“Paladins! Emergency meeting. Now. Be ready for battle and come to the control deck. This isn’t a drill.” Allura’s voice suddenly rang out over the loudspeakers and all thoughts of Keith were forgotten. Lance nodded to Shiro and quickly ran to his room to get ready. Shiro shut his brain off and just focused on getting dressed. He couldn’t afford to be thinking like that now. He was the first to rush into the control room. Lance, followed by Hunk and then Pidge stumbled in about a minute later. They shared looks of concern then turned their attention to Allura and Coran. 

 

“Princess, what’s going on?” Shiro spoke for all of them, he could feel the tension in the room like a fog. There was definitely something wrong. 

 

“We’ve located the red lion, but the problem is, it’s actually heading here on its own accord.” Coran pointed to the universe map, his finger falling the trajectory of the lion. He decided to go with the good news first

 

Shiro swallowed and brought himself back to the conversation. He had to keep it all together. He was the senior officer, the leader, who always had to be example for everyone. “How is that a problem? Don’t we want to gather all the lions?”

 

Allura nodded and swallowed thickly before answering. “Yes, but the problem is, we don’t know who’s piloting it. Who else would know the location of the red lion and why would they be bringing it to us? This could be a trap, we all need to proceed with caution.” 

 

“Right, that makes sense. All right team be on your guard.” Shiro ordered and they all followed after Allura to meet the red lion outside of the castle. Coran stayed behind to keep the castle safe. They passed through the gates and behind them, the particle barrier was immediately put into place. It made them all a little uneasy to be trapped outside of the castle like this, but the safety of castle and lions was top priority. 

 

Allura stood in the middle, taking the lead, with the paladins flanking her on the right and left. Shiro spotted the lion as it broke the planet’s atmosphere. His heart was hammering in anticipation and he felt like he could jump out of skin at any moment. They needed to be prepared for what could happen, but out like this, they were vulnerable. Shiro understood that hey couldn’t bring all the lions out right now. They were still trying to keep them hidden until they could form all of Voltron. 

 

Allura tensed as the lion drew closer. She stood tall and straight, fist clenched at her sides. Her eyes were focused on the lion, following it and never looking away or flinching. It came to a graceful stop a few yards in front of them and Shiro could tell whomever was piloting it was clearly skilled. Collectively, they held their breath as the lion’s head lowered to the ground and opened it’s mouth. 

 

Out of it came a stranger in black and purple armor and Allura gritted her teeth in anger. Shiro immediately noticed the red accents on the helmet and along the chest plate. He gasped, recognizing the royal quality as well as the signature color. He knew it, but he didn’t dare believe it. To the others, the stranger’s appearance held no significance, but by Allura’s reaction they guessed it. Galra. 

 

“Bayards ready.” Allura instructed, pulling out a knife she had concealed against her thigh. “This pilot is no friend to us.” Lance, Hunk and Pidge followed her instructions, but Shiro refused to listen.

 

_ It’s...Keith. He wore that armor the day we fought in the arena. It has to be him.  _ Shiro’s mind was screaming at him to move or say something at the very least, but he was frozen.

 

The stranger-supposedly Keith-held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he approached them. Luckily, no one wanted to make the first move. Allura was clearly waiting on the defensive, only striking if it was necessary. The expression on her face read like a mother lion, ready to strike if anyone tried to come near her cubs. 

 

Not once did the Galra pilot make a move toward any form of weapon. He stopped a foot short and knelt down in front of Allura. Carefully and slowly he reached up to remove his helmet. Allura’s eyes widened the minute his face was revealed. 

 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The Galra pilot had black hair in a mullet style and indigo eyes that Shiro would recognize anywhere. Keith.  _ It’s actually Keith!!!! _ Shiro’s thoughts were screaming at him and he couldn’t even make a move toward him. He wasn’t supposed to see Keith again and yet here he was right in front of him. Suddenly he no longer felt cold and empty inside. It was as if a roaring fire had come to life inside him, finally waking him up from his daze. 

 

“My lady,” Keith greeted Allura, kneeling in front of Allura in respect and as a sign of surrender. He even pulled out two weapons he had hidden in his armor and cast them aside. They clattered to the ground, the metallic clang echoing in the silence that hung in the air. 

 

Keith’s voice was music, an Ode to Joy, to Shiro’s ears. It was cliche and stupid, but he felt it all the same. 

 

“I mean you no harm. I’m—”

 

“I know who you are,” Allura cut him off, glaring down at him with contempt. “You’re Zarkon’s second son. Prince Keith, only rumored, but never seen. The chosen one after Prince Lotor was sent away. You’re a trained killer, how could you mean us no harm?”

 

_ NO! He’s not like that! Speak goddamit!  _

 

“Shows what you know, Princess Allura.” Keith smirked and Shiro was very familiar with the snarkiness of his tone. Shiro had to press his lips together to keep himself from smiling. 

 

“I’m no chosen one. I’ve only known the inside of my father’s battleon. He’d never trust me enough to let me venture outside. I was only the  _ second  _ choice after Lotor. I’ve seen the cruelness of my father and watched him destroy so many lives in his search for Voltron. No one wants to see the Galra fall more than I.” 

 

“I don’t know about that. I mean your father did destroy her whole planet and basically her entire race.” Lance quipped from the background and shrugged at the glares that were sent his way. “I’m just saying.” 

 

Keith cleared his throat and directed their attention back to them. “Anyway, let’s work together to take down the Galra. Red has already chosen to me. You need a fifth pilot and I can do that. I swear complete loyalty to you.” Keith bowed his head so far down, his nose was basically touching the ground. 

 

Shiro’s eyes drifted to Allura for the first time since Keith had stepped out of the lion. He waited for her response, his heart clenching in his chest. Allura shook her head. “No. I don’t know what your angle is here. You could still be a spy trying to infiltrate our ranks. You could have led Zarkon here. We will be taking the red lion, but for our safety, we have to put you in cyro-sleep until we can figure all of this out.” 

 

Keith lifted his head and nodded, but didn’t a single move to run or grab his discarded weapons. He wasn’t going to resist her decision. Shiro had to stop this. Keith wasn’t like the Galra who destroyed her people. He was kind, brave, clever, and honest. He wasn’t deceptive and cruel like the Galra had tried to train him to be. Every fiber in Keith’s being fought against those qualities. 

 

“No!” Shiro stepped forward, finally finding his voice. All eyes turned to him in shock, but Shiro was only focused on one pair. Those indigo eyes, that took his breath away, widened in surprise and were suddenly filled with relief.

 

Keith nearly fell over as he scrambled to get up. “Shiro! You’re safe and you found the blue lion like I had hoped.” Keith kept distance between them, but his legs were trembling a bit as if they ached to be close. Ached to check Shiro over or ached to touch Shiro. Something that was completely alien to him, but he wanted it all the same. 

 

“What’s going—?” Allura started, her eyes shifted between Shiro and Keith, understanding there was some sort of connection between them. 

 

“Wait! This is the Keith you talked about the night we found on Earth?” Lance stepped closer and broke their formation, cutting Allura off in his surprise. He stared at Shiro, waiting for a confirmation.

 

“When I was captured by the Galra, I befriended Keith. He’s not who you think he is. He’s not like the rest of the Galra and was the only source of kindness I had in that terrible place. If he hadn’t set me free, I wouldn’t have been led to the blue lion. We all wouldn’t have been here.” Shiro had stepped in front of Keith, unconsciously shielding him from the rest of the group. 

 

Keith smiled gratefully at Shiro and stepped to his side. “Princess, there is unrest amongst the Galra Empire. It’s still in the early stages, but there is a resistance building. I was approached by them after I was locked up for letting Shiro go. My father never trusted me again and had me set for execution. He said I was a failed experiment and it was time to terminate it. They sent a messenger to me to tell me about it. I told them I would do anything to see my father fall. That’s when I felt Red call to me. I can’t say who yet, because it would blow his cover, but he let me out and that’s how I found all of you.”

 

“No,” She paused, trying to figure everything out. She didn’t believe him and yet a small part of her did. 

 

“You don’t believe me?” Keith nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was as parts of his skin were melting away. What had been flawless was now blossomed with bruises and cuts. They adorned his arms, legs and probably other parts of his body like blotchy polka dots. Keith’s left eye was nearly swollen shut and his lip was split. There was almost no part his body that wasn’t injured. 

 

“Keith…” Shiro gasped and stepped back a bit to really get a look at him. “Is this what they did to you after you set me free?” 

“Yes. See, Princess, do you think they would do this to a prized prince? Here’s your proof.” Keith had turned his attention back to Allura, expecting her to scoff in disbelief or try to refute what he had sad. There was no animosity left in her face, only pure shock. 

 

“Y-you’re Altean?” Allura asked, finally able to find her voice again. “...that camouflage technique...it’s unique to Alteans.” 

 

Keith nodded sullenly, “Yes. I’m a third or so. The Druids hoped the camouflage would be prominent when they spliced it into my DNA. I’m human as well as Galra. Supposed to a new brand of warrior. Because of my mixed heritage, I was ambiguous enough to be convincing when I changed my appearance, though the Galra ears never go away.” 

“...I’m still uneasy about all of this, but I’ll allow this for now.” 

“I’ll take full responsibility for him. As the pilot of the Black Lion and leader of Voltron. I will keep careful watch over him.”

 

Keith’s lips twitched a little, it was subtle and Shiro only noticed because he’d become accustomed to notice small changes in Keith’s features. His words had pleased Keith and that fact made Shiro’s heart start pounding in his chest. Keith was very hard to genuinely please. “I pledge my loyalty to you as well, Shiro.” He dropped down on one knee, bowing his head just like he had previously done with Allura. 

 

“Fine.” Allura sighed and stepped up to Shiro. “You must report to me to minute he shows any suspicious activity.” She handed him a small device with a transparent blue screen. “This is a communicator that is programmed only so I can respond. It can’t be used to contact anyone outside of this ship.” Allura glared a bit at Keith, but he only met her with indifference.

 

“I understand.” Shiro responded quickly with complete confidence that he would never have to use it. 

 

“All right. We should get the Red Lion into its hangar and Keith into a healing pod. Shiro go with Keith to make sure he doesn’t fly off somewhere instead of into the hangar.” Allura was still on edge about everything, but they had gotten her to at least accept Keith into the team. “Everyone else, back into the castle.” 

 

“Wait. We’re really going to take _ him _ in? Lance protested, following Allura back into castle anyway. “There’s no way that guy can be trustworthy.” 

 

“I don’t like it either, but he’s all we’ve got right now.” Allura answered, refusing to look back at Shiro. 

 

“If Shiro trusts him, then I do too.” Pidge butt in and Hunk nodded with her.

 

Keith clenched his teeth together and balled his fists at his side, clearly trying to contain his anger. He turned away from the group and stomped over to the lion. Shiro was watching his reactions carefully, not because he thought Keith was going to make a break for it, but he was concerned for him. He hurried after him and Red accepted them easily. Shiro waited until they were fully in the lion to say anything. 

 

“Keith.” He reached out and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Keith muttered, placing his hands on the controls so the Lion would come to life. “I knew it would be like this.” 

 

Shiro wanted to say more, but changed his mind. There wasn’t really much he could say that would make the situation any better. He sighed and nodded. “Well, it’s good to have you back.” 

 

Keith’s lips twitched again, but this time he let them form into a small smile. A smile that he only saved for Shiro. “It’s good to be back.” His words had an unspoken ‘with you’ at the end that made Shiro smile as well. “Hold on.” 

 

Shiro held on the back of the Keith’s chair and Keith took off. Shiro was surprised right away. Keith was a natural flier even though apparently he never left the castle. “I thought you’d never been out of the battleship.” 

 

From behind Shiro saw a small smirk forming on Keith’s lips. “Okay, I haven’t not left my fath—Zarkon’s supervision. Lotor and I got flight training growing up. He’s almost as good as pilot as me.”

 

“I like finding new sides of you.” 

 

That comment caused the smirk to turn into a full blown smile. Shiro’s heart squeezed in his chest even though he tried to ignore it...well he wanted to ignore it. Keith flew them into the hangar where Allura and Coran were waiting for them. Keith took a deep breath and they both exited the lion with their head held high. They would be there to build each other up. Together. Allura’s face was serious and she looked even more displeased to have a Galra inside her castle. 

“Just because you’re here, doesn’t mean I’ll trust you.” Allura beckoned them to follow her to the healing pods. “I’m only dealing with this because we have no other choice.” 

 

Keith and Shiro followed behind her, both deeming it wise to stay quiet in this situation. Their comments weren’t needed now. Shiro was confident that Keith would earn her trust one day. He promised back there, that he would be completely loyal to both of them and Shiro believed him completely. Allura opened the pod and Keith stepped in without fear. 

 

Shiro swallowed and watched the whole exchange with tense curiosity. He wasn’t going to leave until Keith was finished healing. No way would he let Allura keep Keith prisoner. He knew more than anyone how terrifying that would be. Also, he was just fascinated by this high tech healing process. 

 

“Do you really trust him?” Allura asked after a little while. 

 

“I do. Keith risked his life to set me free. He was supposed be executed for it, but at the last minute he was set free. You heard him. I don’t think you can judge all Galra as bad. While I was prisoner of theirs, I learned that. Most of them were bad, but there are ones who know mercy. Who are sick of Zarkon’s Tyranny. If he didn’t come here, I think Keith would have been the leader of the resistance.” Shiro said all of this with full confidence, and he stood squared off against Allura. Just like he promised Keith back then, he would defend Keith’s honor to all that opposed them. 

 

Allura nodded and they fell silent again. She seemed to be contemplating what Shiro had said to her. They waited the rest of Keith’s healing time in silence. Shiro was confident he made a crack in her armor. Her mistrust of Keith was no longer as air tight. He, they, would only continue to bridge the gap. After thirty minutes of waiting, Allura let him out. 

Shiro was amazed that Keith looked completely healed. He was a blemish free as his disguise had made him out to be earlier. “Keith, are you alright?” 

 

He nodded, sensing the lingering tension in the room, and decided to keep his response short and to the point. “Good as new.” 

 

“Alright then, it’s late so you two should get some rest. We’ll start tomorrow with training.” Allura announced, all business as usual. “I’ll escort you both back to your room.” 

 

Shiro wanted to say it wasn’t necessary. That they could handle it, but that wouldn’t help her trust them. They had to bare this for now. Shiro sighed and led the way, Keith following closely behind him, and Allura bringing up the rear. Keith’s ears were flat against his head and the gesture reminded Shiro a bit of a nervous cat. Ready to strike, in self defense, if anything threatened him. Keith was completely on edge, but tried to keep his face neutral. Shiro didn’t blame him for feeling that way, he felt like that a little himself. 

 

Allura’s presence behind them felt like a lioness stalking her prey. Shiro understood her as well. The second in line  _ prince _ of the Galra Empire had just come to her and brought her a Lion of Voltron. It was very suspicious and with the relationship the Alteans had with the Galra it would make sense of her to be on edge as well.

 

Shiro wanted to reach out and hold Keith’s hand to calm him and ground him, but he refrained. Barely any touch had been exchanged between them and he suspected that touch was pretty foreign to Keith. The stopped in front of Shiro’s door and Allura cleared her throat. Both Keith and Shiro turned around to face her.

 

“Make sure you have this on you at all times. If  _ he  _ does  _ anything _ out of the ordinary, you must contact me right away. Remember, It is protected against Galra. He won’t be able to use it to contact any of the Galra. You took responsibility of him and I trust you to hold up your side of the bargain. If you don’t, I’ll lock you both away.” Allura turned on her heel and walked away. Shiro risked a sideways glance at Keith, his jaw was locked tight in tension, but he hadn’t fought back.

 

“Keith—”

 

Keith held up a hand to stop Shiro and walked into the room. Shiro followed after him and closed the door behind them. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again.

 

“Keith. I’m sorry she’s being so harsh with you, I—”

 

“It’s all right, Shiro. She has every right to be this suspicious of me. Don’t you think the Galra would do much worse if our positions were switched? She needs me because I’ve formed a bond with Red. I knew I needed to escape and come find you. I had to see if you were successful on your mission. Red knew I was willing to sacrifice everything and I felt her connection with me. The princess doesn’t have many options on paladins if you didn’t notice. 

 

She’s only trusting this,” He paused his pacing to gesture between them. “because she has no other choice.” Keith pause again and licked his lips, smirking as he turned to look at Shiro. “What do you think I am? Some pampered prince that needs to be protected?”

 

Shiro smiled and let out a little laugh. He had taken a seat on his bed, watching Keith pace back and forth to get rid of his nervous energy. This was the first time they had been alone since Keith had brought the Red Lion to them. Everything had been so chaotic that he hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to Keith. 

 

There was so much he wanted to say that he did know where to start. He had thought that was the last he would ever see of Keith. Should he tell Keith how he feels? Shiro wanted that, desperately, but he knew what he wanted didn’t matter. Not in that way. A confession could jeopardize everything. They were supposed to all become a team. If he pitted Keith against him with the confession, then they would all fall apart. He needed Keith to at least be on his side. Shiro prepared to speak, but Keith spoke first again.

 

He walked over and knelt at Shiro’s feet. Shiro looked down in surprise and was about to tell Keith to stand up, but decided against it. “Shiro. I’m sorry for what I said before I sent you away. None of that was true. I was trying to hurt you so you wouldn’t come looking for me. It didn’t work, did it? You knew. You always know. If only the guards came later, then it may have worked.”

 

“I only didn’t come looking for you because my memories got all jumbled when the pod crashed. The details were fuzzy, but I remembered you. I couldn’t have tried to find you if I wanted to. I wouldn’t have known where to look.” Shiro smiled down at him, “I did catch on to your lie. At least I hoped you were lying. I’m glad to know you hadn’t meant it.”

Keith stood up and started pacing again. The apology had only part of what was making Keith nervous. He looked a little more relaxed, but not by much. There was still something bothering him. Shiro knew Keith was stressed being in an unfamiliar place, but there was something else. His eyes had a look in them that Shiro had never seen before. It was as if Keith was entangled in some sort of inner battle. Should he? Or Shouldn’t he? But, do what? Shiro couldn’t figure it out. This time, Keith was unreadable even to him.

 

“I’ve…I’ve never had someone in my life I’ve been close to. Lotor and I were kind of close growing up. He was the closest to nice to me, but he was selfish and jealous. He did things for his own gain and only included me when it helped him. My father always favored Lotor and I was just the experiment. Part of them, yet not quite trusted by any of them. Then you showed up.” Keith paused and looked into Shiro’s eyes for a second. 

 

Shiro watched him and was surprised when Keith turned away. There was a dark purple blush on his cheeks. Not once had he seen that from Keith before. It was adorable.

 

“You fascinated me from the moment I met you. You were the first human I’d ever seen up close. There was something different about you, Shiro, and I was drawn to it. No matter what trials we put you through, you never broke. Not, completely. You have this resilience to you and you fought harder than any other slave we’ve ever had. You teased me and talked to me like I wasn’t just some half-breed-second-rate prince. You became the first friend I ever had.” 

 

“I feel the same. You’re a very important friend to me too” Shiro got up and crossed the room, pulling Keith into his arms. It was their first hug. He thought about the words Lance said about Keith being in love with him. Maybe he was, but this all still new for them. He didn’t want to rush into anything. For now, this was enough. 

 

Keith froze for a moment and completely tensed up. His lip trembled, but Shiro didn’t let go. Keith let out a small sound between a sigh and a sob. No one had ever held him so tenderly in his entire life. “It’s good to have you back.” Keith murmured against Shiro’s shoulder 

 

Shiro smiled warmly and rubbed Keith’s back. “Yeah, it’s good to be back.” 

 

Keith pulled back so he could look at Shiro in the eye, “This is your fault, you know.” 

 

“Oh, is it now?” Shiro teased 

 

“If you hadn’t showed up, I would still be in line to the throne, I’d still be in my cushy prince life. Not out here in the Galra’s enemy territory fighting for my life and fighting for the fucking universe.” Keith smiled by the end of his rant. There was no malice or confusion behind those words anymore.

 

“Well then, I take full responsibility. But it’s also my fault that you’re no longer trapped under that empire and that you’re finally making choices for yourself. It’s my fault you’re actually happy.” Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead. “And it’s  _ your  _ fault that I’ve finally started to be my true self. It’s your fault that I’m here leading Voltron. It’s your fault that I’m finally part something that’s bigger than analyzing ice for signs of life. I’m fighting now instead of just exploring.”

 

“Hm, took a Galra Prince to shape you up, huh?” Keith teased.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Shiro bowed dramatically and Keith just crossed his arms, shaking his head. “It took you to show me my real purpose. We’re not just a Galra prince and a commanding officer, We’re defenders of the universe.” 

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Keith shoved Shiro’s shoulder playfully. 

 

“Maybe I am, but at least we found each other again. How many times will you come find me?” 

 

“As many times as it takes.” 

 

Shiro smiled down at him. Maybe he could have kissed, but now wasn’t the time. They’d have plenty of time for that. Today had been their first real hug. They were working up to it. He was still terrified of leading this strange space crew, but he could it. If he was able to survive a year in a Galra captivity, he could do anything. 


End file.
